


The Start of a New Life

by Poisondog2



Series: Colliding Worlds [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Relocation, Starting Over, Vigilantism, doppelgangers, new memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-12 12:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19570798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: Continuation off of Chapter 49 ofDucktales: The Reflections we Face:Launchpad "Hellfire" McQuack and Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard were the most notorious murderers of their world and everyone feared them, but after their minds were wiped- leaving them just as blank as a canvas- there's one girl who can pave the way towards a better and brighter future.What is forgotten doesn't stay like that forever... it just takes a bit of hope to turn those skills towards good.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am here to present my new fic in the "Colliding Worlds" Series _The Start of a New Life_!
> 
> Sorry, I'm kinda crap with summaries so I hope it makes sense. Also, this is kinda a spoiler for Reflections, specifically Chapter 49 if that wasn't obvious, but only really during this first chapter since it has Shadow and had to set up for the rest of the fic. I would, of course, recommend reading Reflections if you haven't already to really grasp every little detail, but that not fully necessary for everything after the prologue. (Hope that made sense as well) Other than that it's really its own story showing of... well, you'll find out ;)
> 
> If you spot any mistake please tell me so I can fix them!

It was a dark and stormy day and normally those who see out the window and see the partial heavy they would’ve stayed inside, but not this family.

“Don’t worry Donny, I’ll get them back before you can say ‘ah phooey’!” Launchpad’s smile was always calming in many ways, and though he was reckless beyond belief he never put the family in any intentional danger.

“Yeah, LP’s got us, Uncle Donald. Sit back and relax, we’ll be back in a few hours.” Huey, always the planner, was going through his Junior Woodchuck manual and going over the many ways they could stay safe in this terrible weather. The ex-sailor saw his brothers Dewey and Louie super excited to go out in the rain and scrolling through his phone respectively. They never left each other’s side.

“22 and aye will watch them, lad, I’ll keep them out of intentional danger.” His Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley never let the kids out of their sights intentionally whenever the family went out on an adventure and usually kept them close during an outing. He trusted both of them but trusted Beakley to watch his uncle and keep him out of trouble.

They were all ready to leave when Webby came walking- more like stumbling- down the stairs as she wiped her nose with an issue in hand, “W-Wait, you guys c-can't leave without me…” The duck sounded congested and could barely keep her eyes open.

Mrs. Beka;ey held onto her before she could fall over, “Webby, sweetie, I know you want to come with us but I don’t want you getting worse.” The housekeeper looked conflicted, “Maybe I should-”

“No, go, I can take care of Webby Mrs. B,” reassured Donald as he fetched a blanket and wrapped the young duck in it. “You guys have fun, we’ll be here when you get back.” The ex-sailor’s smile was comforting to the overprotective grandmother as she nodded, knowing he could take care of her granddaughter after raising three rowdy boys. Before long everybody grabbed their raincoats and umbrellas and headed out.

 _‘They’ll be fine,’_ he thought to himself as he walked Webby back upstairs and to her room, _‘Nothing could take them down and Launchpad he always ready to be a getaway driver in some aspect if my uncle causes problems anywhere.’_ That thought got him to snicker as he laid Webby in her bed and went down to the kitchen to make her some soup before fetching from medicine.

 _‘They’ll be fine,’_ he kept telling himself.

 _‘They’ll be fine,’_ he told himself during their first official adventure.

 _‘They’ll be fine,’_ he told himself when Magica attacked the Bin and knew they would head that way.

 _‘They’ll be fine,’_ he told himself because through all of the craziness his family deals with… he started to believe it.

_‘They’ll be fine…’_

_____

_Ring Ring!... Ring Ring!... Ring Ring!... Ring Ri-_ “Hello?” Donald ran downstairs to answer the ringing phone in the foyer, having fallen asleep in Webby’s room and not really knowing the time, “Yes this is Donald Duck.” The person on the other end was having a hard time understanding him, typical, “This. Is. Donald. Duck.” He enunciated, hoping the one on the other end could pick out what he was saying through his speech impediment.

The one of the other end continued and as he went on Donald could feel his blood drain from his entire body, his body felt numb, and he stopped listening. He could only make out a few words as the man went on.

_Accident._

_Drunk._

_Slippery roads._

_I’m sorry._

Donald wanted nothing more but to scream and break something, but he reigned in his feelings as he tuned back into the conversation as he was asked to do something he’d never thought he’d have to do, “Y-Yes, of c-course, I’ll… I’ll be right there.” His voice was shaky and hopes the man on the other end understood him as he heard the click of the call being cut.

He let the phone ungracefully fall from his hand and clatter against the wall, the wire swinging it back and forth as he leaned against the wall to support him as he clutched at his sailor's shirt.

“Who was that?” Webby’s voice shook Donald to the core as his back was to her, the duck not trusting himself to turn around without breaking down.

“H-How… How much did you hear?” He tries to keep his voice steady, but it was proving difficult.

“Just that someone called and you saying you’re going somewhere?” The child-like confusion almost made Donald laugh, a beautiful distraction to his breaking heart…

...But Webby was too smart, she’d figure out he was lying if he attempted to. Donald was never a good liar and he knew he couldn’t fool someone trained by an ex-spy, “There’s… There’s been an accident…” He stands up straight and keeps his back to the duck, “I have to go somewhere, I need you to stay here.”

“Accident? Did Uncle Scrooge aggravate someone at the museum and/or restaurant? He does that lot since he’s kind of stubborn.” Uncle Scrooge, she had gotten into the habit of calling him that. Donald, admittedly, was glad to see her become more and more a part of the family and was glad the boys basically had a sister to watch their backs.

Just that simple thought put a hitch in his throat, “N-No, I just… I just have to go somewhere real quick so stay here until I get back.”

“I’ll go grab my coat and-”

“NO!” He shouted, the duck hearing the abrupt pause in her footsteps as Webby turned back to him, “No, just… s-stay here, please…”

“Uncle Donald?” Hearing her say that chipped away at him more, “What’s wrong?” He didn't say anything. He felt her get closer, “Uncle Donald, what’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?” The ex-sailor clamped his eyes shut to keep himself from sobbing, but sensing Webby running around to face him was getting to be too much, “Uncle Donald, what happened?” Her voice was insistent and more full of life then it was before they all left. She had gotten better, but even that couldn't stop Donald from opening his eyes, seeing the wonder and confusion and worry across her face, and bit back a sob as he fell to his knees, “Uncle Donald?”

“There’s… There’s been an accident…”

“What kind of accident?” Fear crept into her voice as he could see the gears working in her head.

“I… I… I don’t…” His vision grew every watery before he let the dam break and let the torrent of tears roll down his face as he whipped out his arms and pulled Webby into a bone-crushing hug, holding her close and secure. His body trembled in pain, but it wasn’t before long before he felt the trickle of tears hit his shoulder.

“No… No no no… N-No, Uncle Donald…” She choked out as she sobbed violently into his shoulder, gripping tightly enough to almost tear at his shirt.

The two ducks cried as the rain battered against the now empty McDuck Manor… and how it would most likely stay that way.

_____

Webby was pretty quiet during the drive to the morgue, both her and Donald red-eyed from all of the crying but also silently hoping the policemen that called the mansion was wrong.

But Donald’s luck never allowed him the luxury to be wrong.

Entering the morgue office there where already police there to guide them downstairs and into the viewing room, it astonished Donald how many cops were there and how each and every one of them seemed filled with sadness and pity for the two ducks. Donald hated it.

The ex-sailor sat Webby down in a chair, but for a moment wouldn't let go of his shirt and looking up in denial as she had been the entire time in the car. Once she let go Donald stood up and walked over to the window and tried to steady his heart rate seeing the plethora of bodies lined up on cold metal tables, he nodded for them to start revealing.

The first sheet came off… Launchpad had never looked so peaceful before, Donald could see the stitching lines the mortician did to close up wounds. He nodded for them to continue.

The second sheet came off… Mrs. Beakley was a little worse off but he could tell the brunt of the injuries were in here abdominal area from the purplish discoloration under the covering. He nodded for them to continue.

The third sheet came off and Donald struggled to keep his emotions in check seeing his almost sleeping uncle laying down and very still. It was obligatory, but the cop had asked if that was his uncle, Scrooge McDuck, and he did his best to say yes without coming apart at the seams. Donald could hear Webby crying behind him and it was breaking his heart.

Then the fourth sheet came off… and Donald couldn't stop the guttural yell he produced seeing his boys, so cold, so lifeless, in front of him, his heart feeling ready to burst from his chest at any moment... It was all too much, Donald didn’t want to believe it… but it was right in front of him.

He didn't have the strength as he heard Webby jump off her chair and storm towards the window, avoiding the police trying to grab her, and she only got a second to look before Donald tugged her close, but that’s all she needed.

The room felt colder than it did before and both ducks knew why… and it was that stark realization that tore them apart.

_____

It wasn’t Launchpad’s fault, Donald felt like he already knew that but it was… nice to hear. One of the cops told him that while driving back two large trucks had lost control and T-boned the limo coming from the left and right. One driver was drunk while the other’s breaks failed to work, but what mattered was that they collided with the limo killing everyone instantly before more carnage could happen on the slippery roads.

Donald was glad for that at least, they didn’t suffer.

He had filled out some paperwork that both entrusted the bodies to his care as well as put Webby in his guardianship much like when he had to do the same for the boys. There was so much to take care of in the morning, but for now Donald and Webby drove home in silence knowing there wouldn't be anyone waiting for them. Before going to bed they had told Duckworth what had happened and the normally composed butler snarled as he spirited away and Donald could hear the faint sounds of things breaking, but didn’t care at that point. He just needed sleep.

In the morning he drove down to the Bin to inform Scrooge’s Board of Directors of what had happened, and while they said they were sorry for his loss Donald knew they didn't really mean it. After the Shadow War Scrooge told him how he didn't want to stop searching for Della, but his Board had pulled him away and shut down the search because “spending so much on one person wasn’t viable”. They had been after control of the company and Scrooge was the only thing in their way as they attempted to puppet him in their ways, so Donald did the only sensible thing he could do at this moment.

“You’re fired.”

All three vultures paused, unsure if they heard him correctly, “I’m sorry, what was that?” One of them asked, Donald never bothered to learn their names.

“I said you’re fired, all of you.”

They had the audacity to laugh at him, “You don’t have the authority to do that.”

“I am the last living relative of Scrooge McDuck,” Donald said with conviction, “ownership over the company automatically falls to me.”

“There’s still paperwork to fill out before that can be officially recognized,” one of them snided, so sure of his victory.

“Do you really think your former boss wouldn’t be prepared for a situation like this?” The vultures froze as he kept talking, “I suspect the receptionist is just about finishing implementing the paperwork that I had signed years ago because my uncle was a paranoid man and always prepares for the worst. So I repeat: You’re fired, get out.”

“B-But you can’t just fire us! This company will fall apart without us!”

“Wrong, you just want to push the thinning power you have to shape this company to your own ideals and my uncle was the only roadblock in that. _Get. Out._ ” The vultures looked like they wanted to say something else, but seeing the duck in front of them beginning to turn red from anger they thought it best to leave.

As they passed him one of them stopped, “You’ll regret this.”

“I won’t, and don’t even try to sue me for whatever ridiculous reason you can come up with, my uncle- now I- has the best lawyers money can buy.” The vulture huffed as he left, letting the door slam behind him. Donald took a deep breath before wandering over to the large boardroom table and sitting in his uncle's chair and just… staying there. The chair felt warm, as if Scrooge was just there. It was… comforting as he just needed some time to himself.

The room was so quiet, so it was nice just to sit here for a moment to collect himself. Once he was satisfied that he could keep going he headed down to the lab and saw the frantic Dr. Gyro Gearloose yelling at Fenton, who was apologizing while wearing the Gizmoduck suit as it seemed that he had messed something up while doing some tests on the suit.

The two inventors saw Donald enter the room and just as Fenton went to greet the duck it took only a moment to see the solemn look in his eyes, “Mr. McDuck?” The Latino found himself asking, unsure of the situation but guessing based on how defeated the duck looked. Donald shook his head, and it was as if the air was drained out of the lab. Manny tapped out if everything was okay to which Donald told him it wasn't. He explained what happened the day before and it hurt to see so many faces and features fall in everyone, and after explaining that he’d be running McDuck Enterprises they tell him that their loyalty is to his family so they’ll follow him. Donald is grateful for that.

After his visit to the Bin he begins arranging everything he’ll need for the funeral, which was absolutely terrible as he had to buy _child-sized caskets_ \- something Donald never thought he’d find himself doing- but once the worst part was done he had contacted a funeral home to dress up his family the best he could, he was never as stingy with money when he had it, and worked for two days devising up a plan as to what to do about who was to come as it was a 6-person funeral.

_____

Donald had gone to the store to pick up food to cook breakfast for him and Webby, and as he carried his groceries to his car and got stopped in traffic on the street he just so happened to be outside of a t.v. store, _“And in other news,”_ Roxanne Feathery was on screen, _“we have just received news that… tragedy has struck the city of Duckburg: Scrooge McDuck, driver Launchpad McQuack, housekeeper Bentina Beakley, and great-nephews Hubert, Dewford, and Lewellyn Duck had tragically lost their lives in a fatal car crash just a few days prior.”_ Donald had watched as people on the street stopped as they gathered around the t.v’s, and while it was hard the duck couldn’t ignore the broadcast as well as the looks of shock filling the randoms strangers’ faces, _“Webbigail Vanderquack, Scrooge’s ward, and Donald Duck, Scrooge’s nephew, were not apart of the incident and have been confirmed as the last two living members of the McDuck clan. As McDuck’s nephew it is very likely that Donald Duck will take up the mantle of CEO of McDuck Enterprises, stay tuned as we…”_ The broadcast started to fade as traffic let up allowing Donald to get home without any more issue as it seemed luck was on his side.

It had seemed like that for a while ever since the crash and a small deprecating part of his mind told him a lot of his bad luck was used when he lost his family, but he shook off those thoughts as they weren’t healthy and caused an ache in his heart.

The ache in his heart hearing the newscast turned into a growing headache as Donald pulled up to see a hoard of reporters at the front gate, a growl rising in his throat as they spotted his station wagon and rushed him:

“Mr. Duck, how will McDuck Enterprises change with you in charge?”

“Mr. Duck, what’s it like taking over the company of your late uncle’s?”

“Mr. Duck, in lue of this tragic event what will happen with young Webbigail? Does she have any other family to speak of? Are you-”

“This is still private property, so I suggest you all _leave!_ ” Donald wasn't having it with reporters, it was the long thing he understood about his uncle. All they did was butt in other people’s business and twisted fact for headlines, he wasn’t having that. “Webby isn’t going anywhere, I’m her guardian now, and anything regarding her or the company is none of your business! Leave or I’ll have you arrested for trespassing!” Donald slammed his car door as he buzzed himself in and shut the gate in their faces. Huffing, the ex-sailor seethed in his seat as he drove right up to the front door, unloaded the groceries, and slammed the front door behind.

Just as quickly as his anger manifested it faded without much effort as he sighed, sliding down the door Donald felt his strength drain.

Webby found him like that but didn't say anything as she grabbed the grocery bags and started putting the food away. Donald joined her not long after to help her prep dinner as they chopped and sliced in silence, but neither could really stand the quiet so Webby put on some music as it felt better for the both of them to be in the company of noise.

Noise that wouldn’t ever be natural in their house again.

_____

_Knock Knock Knock!_

“Hang on, I’m comin’!” shouted Donald as he came down the stairs fixing the tie to his suit. It was the day of the funeral and there were already people at the Manor and in the chapel-

_Knock Knock Knock!_

-and there were plenty of people already there: The few friends Scrooge made over the years, agents from S.H.U.S.H. that worked with Mrs. Beakley in the past, all of Launchpad’s past romances that varied from a ninja to a Viking maiden to a… cloud of energy? The pilot never really talked about his past, so Donald was learning a lot.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

“I said I’m coming!” The sailor started to growl as he made it to the front door, opening it to reveal those he didn’t want to see. “Nope, not happening, not today.”

“Wait!” Glomgold shoved his foot in the doorway just as Donald tried slamming it in his and the other’s faces and effectively smashing it. He bit back the pain as he pushed open the door. “It’s not what yew think.”

“Oh really?” Donald glared as Flinthart Golmgold, Magica DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, Mark Beaks, and Don Karnage stood in front of him in… suits and a black dress? “Then why are you here?”

“We came…” Glomgold sighed, “...t’ pay our respects to yer family.”

The first time in a while Donald laughed, and laughed _hard._ His scratchy giggle was a little unnerving to everyone at the door knowing what was happening that day. “You? Pay respects? All of you have tried to kill my family _at least once_ in the time that I moved in here with my boys, why would I _ever_ believe that any of you weren’t here to take care of the stragglers? You all have motive to anyways.”

“It’s because yer family deserved better!” Now that wasn't the answer Donald was expecting. His silent shock was Glomgold’s cue to continue. “Yes, we _have_ tried killin’ th’ lot of yew, but that was only because McDuck was fierce and irritating and a smug know-it-all that only got stronger with his family. It was a challenge and most of all… fun.”

“Fun?”

“I was planning my revenge on Scrooge for _years_ ,” added Magica, “and once I was finally free from the blasted dime I got what I wanted, but then your family stood against me and won in the end. It was humiliating and annoying, but the one thing I wouldn't admit to Scrooge to his face was that… I was impressed.” Magica had a soft smile, one Donald had never seen on her. “All of us could plot to kill or overtake Scrooge and his family because that's what he _deserved:_ enemies to stand against. Your family being taken from you the way they were… it wasn’t right. I can't say, for myself, that I’m entirely broken up over the idiot’s death but he deserved something more… extravagant for the man he was.” The rest said things similar as they made their way past him- Don Karnage actually stopping to hug the duck- and when Donald thought that everyone was inside he saw someone he was actually happy to see.

“Hey Aunt Goldie, good to see you.”

The duck scoffed. “I still can’t get over that you and your sister started calling me that.” The two duck shared a quiet laugh before she pulled Donald into a hug. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

Donald shrugged. “Could be better, thanks for coming. Between you and me,” the duck glanced behind him as he saw his uncle’s nemeses- nemesi?- marching further into the mansion. “I feel more comfortable knowing you’re here since if something turns up missing it’ll most likely be in your hands and safe from all of them.”

That sentiment warmed Goldie’s heart. “I promise nothing big will turn up missing.” She gave the host one last hug before heading in.

Donald shut the door before heading upstairs to Webby’s room and knocked on the door. “Webby? Sweetie, it’s almost time, are you ready?”

_“Uh… yeah, I’ll be right out…” _Her voice was a little shaky but she seemed okay. Opening the door Webby revealed herself to be in a simple black skirt while having on a white button-up, black blazer, and a bowtie. A blue bowtie.__

__“Is that… Dewey’s tie?”_ _

__“Y… Y-Yeah. I thought that… he’d be okay with me wearing it. I grabbed it before you packed away their clothes, is… is this okay?”_ _

__Dewey was always the one closest to Webby and they were effectively best friends. It warmed his heart whenever they latched onto each other when they got excited to go on an adventure, always having some sort of plan whenever they got to their location, and Donald struggled to fight back tears seeing the tie on the duck. “Webby…” He pulled her into a tight hug. “Of course he’d be okay with it, he’d know you’d take care of it. Come on, let's get downstairs.”_ _

__Donald walked with Webby to the chapel doors only for rapid pounding on the front door to cause a groan to escape his beak. “You go inside, if it’s reporters I’ll just punch them,” explained the ex-sailor as Webby walked into the chapel. Stomping over, anger teetering, Donald threw open the door. “What the hell-” only to be cut off by red and green feathers, “are… you… doing…”_ _

__The red rooster and green parrot wore their normal outfits but in black as they both removed their hats and smiled solemnly, “Hola Donald, It's been a while hasn't it?”_ _

__“I wish we could be meeting again under better circumstances, amigo, but we heard what happened and… well-”_ _

__“Panchito?... José?” Donald was still in shock seeing his old college roommates standing right in front of him._ _

__The two couldn’t help but laugh seeing their friend’s shock. “Yes, Donal’, it’s us.”_ _

__“But… last time I checked you guys lived in Rio… and without much money, how are you-”_ _

__“We scraped together what we could to get plane tickets to come out here,” explained Panchito. “Did you really think we wouldn’t be here for you?”_ _

__“I… I… I-I…” Donald didn't hold back the tears trailing down his cheeks just as he wrapped his arms around Panchito and José’s necks and pulled them into a tight and desperate hug. The momentary shock faded for the two birds as they returned their friend’s gesture with just as much vigor._ _

__They held each other for a little longer before Panchito pulled away. “Why don't we head inside, okay?”_ _

__“Y-Yeah… okay.” He guided the two inside as they sat down with Webby in the front, introducing themselves as the proceedings._ _

__The funeral was short and sweet but effective in showing off Donald’s love for his family and how much they meant to him, pushing back tears as he finished talking and allowed for others to speak on their experiences with Scrooge and the others:_ _

__“Launchpad was so kind and sweet when we were together, it's hard to imagine a world without his smile…”_ _

__“22 was one of the finest agents we had and for her to be gone… it hurts for all of us at the agency to lose her…”_ _

__“With Scrooge out of the way aye would’ve thought getting to be the richest duck in the world would be easy, but know I have to get through his nephew and it just won’t be the same…”_ _

__Overall it was a nice ceremony and as everyone filed into the backyard for the burial of the caskets this is where Donald let himself silently weep. He worked hard to hold back as many tears as he could since finding out the news of their deaths, but seeing the other Caballeros and the descent of their caskets was just too much. Donald just sat there… and cried._ _

__Every person tossed a bit of dirt onto their chosen grave before leaving, everyone filtered out of the mansion and just leaving Donald there, holding the hand of Webby, and Panchito and José standing behind him as the graves were fully filled. It was a gloomy day and if it rained Donald would’ve laughed with how cliche it would’ve been._ _

__Still sitting there the ex-sailor felt a hand rest on his shoulder and as he went to hold it he glanced over his shoulder to see his friends still there. “Why… Why are you still here?”_ _

__“Estamos separados por muito tempo, meu amigo, e acho que é hora de nos encontrarmos novamente... desta vez, Donal’, não te deixaremos.” _ **We've been apart for too long, my friend, and I think it's time we come together once again... we're not leaving you this time Donal’.**__ _

__“Esta vez estaremos contigo sin distracciones, no hay razón para hacerlo por tu cuenta.” _ **We'll be with you without any distractions this time, there's no reason to do this on your own.**__ _

__Donald felt himself shaking at their words. “Thank you… Thank you…”_ _

____

_____

_One Year Later…_

“Donal’! I’ve been looking at the company’s expenses for the last 6 months,” José began as he came down to the kitchen where Donald was cooking breakfast for four. “I think I can reorganize some things and save us thousands while still being proficient in all of our trades and businesses.”

“Sounds great, get right on that!” Donald kissed the top of José’s head as the parrot did the same to his cheek.

Donald had enlisted José and Panchito as CFO and COO respectively after the three had gotten married some odd months ago and things at McDuck Enterprises had been running smoothly since adding the other Caballeros into the loop. Running the company had gone easier once he had some help, especially with José managing the money, Panchito working with the expansions, and Donald focusing on the overlook at the Bin.

With José and Panchito in the mansion as well it had added the light back to Webby’s eyes as they treated her like their own niece and did whatever she wanted, which, in hindsight, wasn't didn’t allow for longevity in their lives as Webby was… very fierce in whatever she did. It was a nice change of pace.

Speaking of Panchito- “Amigos! I’m home!” called the rooster as he walked in, placing his coat on the coat rack as he adjusted his jacket.

“Panchi, glad to see you home. You’ve been working late a lot though,” said José as he kissed his husband on the cheek as they both sat down at the dining table.

“Yeah, but I can’t get enough of all of the businesses under the McDuck Enterprises umbrella! Seriously Donald, your uncle invested in some quite interesting endeavors.”

“Yeah well,” started Donald as he served everyone a plate of food, including Webby as she came down just as he was serving, “the company is really big, so I thought you’d enjoy exploring all of those aspects that I would drive myself crazy going over.”

“That I do, mi amor!” cheered the rooster as he gave Donald a hug. The bird hastily ate his breakfast before turning to Webby who was doing the same. “Webby, sobrina, you got any plans today?”

“Actually yeah, wanna come with me?”

“Si!” The two headed off for the backyard as the ex-sailor shook his head with a small smile on his beak.

José and Donald discussed whatever came to mind for the next hour before the duck got up to stretch and just wander around the mansion while the Brazillian grabbed the newspaper for the day and scanned it. 

Though there was still pain in his heart when he walked around the manor it had definitely dulled over the last year reconnecting with Panchito and José. He was ever so grateful to have them back in his life and had only wished that his nephews could’ve met them.

It was then he heard a strange groaning, wheezing noise coming from outside and when he peered through one of the windows near the front door, he saw a mysterious blue box- a police box from what he could read- and he walked out to it to get a closer look. Just then another duck, one with messy brown hair and black clothing with red accents, came out of the box and smiled at Donald. “Hello, Donald Duck, this might be a little hard to explain but-”

“How did you get inside the gate?”

The duck laughed. “I guess that would be the question on your mind, wouldn’t it? This is my ship,” he said pointing and the tall blue box. “I use this to travel around at times- but that's not what matters right now. My name is Shadow and I have a proposal to make to you.”

“What kind of proposal?”

“To let some… acquaintances stay with you here at the mansion- but before you answer,” Shadow warned before Donald could even open his beak, “I want you to meet them first.”

The duck arched a brow. “Uh… okay, who… are…” The duck was at a loss for words as faces he’d never thought he would see again. “B… B-Boys?” Donald clutched at his shirt as what looked like Hue, Dewey, and Louie stepping out of the blue box along with- “Della? M-Mrs. Beakley?” He started to shake his head, backing away as they all gathered up. A tear ran down his cheek before he viciously scrubbed it away and glared at all of the ducks. “No… No, this isn't real. This has to be a trap, a trick, did Magica put you up to this?!” Donald jabbed a finger into Shadow’s chest as he seethed. “One year, one _whole year_ , nobody has even _tried_ to attack the Manor and I was _so grateful_ that I was given that, but that witch to do something like this… it’s cruel and demented and I will _**not-**_ ”

“Donald, listen!” shouted Shadow, throwing the ex-sailor a little off guard. “They’re real, they’re actually here, they’re just… not the ones you remember.”

Donald cocked his head in confusion before taking another look at all the ducks that suspiciously looked like his dead family: Huey was wearing large square glasses and had on a matt black dress shirt and blood-red vest, Dewey had on a patched up version of his usual shirt, and Louie wore a simple black t-shirt with hints of green within them. Mrs. Beakley wore her usual housekeeper uniform but it was more tattered and duller than normal, and Della wore tattered pilot’s cap, cracked goggles, a ripped up jacket and scarf and bloodied pants. There were various sections of gauze wrapped around her limbs and her hair, though short, was messy and unkempt. Every single one of them looked saddened, tired, and overall a mess.

“I am a… traveler, of sorts,” began Shadow. “I help wherever I can and these guys are from another earth, one much darker and corrupt than yours. To put it simply… they’re doppelgangers.”

Donald glared at the group for a bit longer as he let the duck’s words stew in his head, sighing right before backing away from Shadow. “I hate it that I can actually believe that, my family had run into some… weird things while adventuring. So,” the duck crossed his arms, “where does that leave us?”

“Your world allowed for those right conditions-”

“You mean my family is dead so they can move in their place.”

Shadow flinched. “Donald, believe me, I am _so sorry_ that happened to you, believe me, but this was the only immediate world I could find in order to drop them all off on. I… I know this is hard- beyond hard- but I implore you, please… give them a chance.”

“U-Um, excuse me?” Donald turned towards Huey who was speaking for the first time since they arrived. “We… We haven't had the nicest of lives, so far. We, uh, spent a good portion of it starving on our uncle’s houseboat because he didn't have the money to really feed us all the time.”

“T-The city was a m-mess,” stuttered Dewey. “It was… d-dangerous and we never could go anywhere, cooped up on that boat. It always worried up w-whenever Uncle Donald went out because we never knew if h-he was okay.”

“And to top it off,” interjected Louie, “since our uncle couldn't take care of us on our own he brought us to _Scrooge’s_ ,” the duck spat out like acid, “and that fucker turned us into his little puppets. We were manipulated, forced, and twisted into… _things_ that weren't us and he had us… ‘take care’ of his enemies, get them out of the way. He enslaved Beakley here for decades, trapped Della in his dime for trying to steal from him, tortured… tortured Webby for years, and turned Uncle Donald into a _monster_. So yeah… we’ve had a pretty shitty life, so being a world like this, where trash and blood don't litter the streets and everyone looks ready to bash your skull in, is… kinda nice… if we can stay here that is.” The duck crossed his arms and pouted, the rest looking more sullen than before.

Donald couldn’t believe what he was hearing but in the grand scheme of things… it wasn't anything he could really dismiss. The ducks looked like they had been through a lot and nothing about them really told the ex-sailor they were lying, so even though he was still bothered seeing the dead faces of his family staring at him he mulled over the proposal.

Pictures didn't hurt to see anymore, but to have them standing before him certainly did and to have them around more would more than likely pain him every day. And yet…

Donald walked up to the group. “You’re not my family, they’re buried in the backyard, and it sucks knowing you’re here and they’re not…” his expression was stern but soon softened. “...but I think they’d want me to give you a home, give you a chance to live lives you never got.”

Della tentatively reached as she sighed. “Thank you…”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Donald, but there's still a few others I need to get,” Shadow mentioned before heading back into the police box only to pull two bound ducks, one in a faded yellow turtleneck and the other-

“L-Launchpad?”

“No, well, not yet anyway,” grunted Shadow as he sat both ducks on the lawn before cutting their binds, which seem to be vines as they shriveled up and died the moment they were cut.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that these two used to be their world’s most notorious murderers in all of St. Canard, but I wiped their minds. Think of it like factory resetting a computer: it still has all of the basic functions and programming to run normally, but with no personality behind it.” There was a beat of silence. “They’re blank slates, no memories whatsoever and no ‘hope’ of recovering them. They’re safe.”

“And… what guarantees they won't slip back into old habits, you know, relearn them?”

“That is where she comes in,” added Shadow as he brought around a young girl with red hair and in an oversized hockey jersey. “This is Gosalyn and she’ll be the one helping these two walk down a better path.”

“But why-” Donald’s protest was cut off as the two ducks started to groan as their eyes fluttered open.

“Ugh… my head…”

“Where… why…”

“Ah, Mr. McQuack, Mr. Mallard, it’s good to see the two of you come back to us.” Donald glanced at Shadow as he spoke and was shocked, as if by magic when the duck was clad in a doctor’s uniform, glasses resting on his beak, and a briefcase by his feet. “I was a little worried when you started to fall asleep on the car ride back to McDuck Manor, but I’m glad to see you’re alright.” His demeanor completely shifted to one of professional relief as he pulled out papers from the briefcase. “From your medical reports after checking you two out I don't see any… Mr. McQuack? Mr. Mallard? Are you two alright?” While Donald and the others were still processing what Shadow was doing Launchpad and the other duck stumbled to their feet.

“Why… do you keep saying that name?” grunted Launchpad as he gripped his head in pain, the other duck doing the same.

“What, Mr. McQuack and Mr. Mallard?”

“Y-Yeah… who… who are they? And I know that think about it…” Launchpad pierced his lips together. “Who am _I_?”

Shadow sighed. “Ah, well, that does line up with what’s on your medical reports: no sustained physical damage but a high possibility of retrograde amnesia.”

“Retrograde… amnesia? What’s that?”

“You lose the ability to recall memories after a traumatic event, like the one you and Mr. Mallard went through.” Shadow handed the two ducks their “medical reports” so they could both look over them.

The larger duck cocked his head as he read over the front page. “My name is… Launchpad McQuack? Heh, funny name.”

“And I’m… Drake Mallard?” The other duck, Drake, asked as he glanced at Shadow. “That… sounds right, but past that nothing seems to be coming back.” Drake’s voice was a little scratchy and older and the duck picked up on that as he read the rest of his front page. “Wait… I’m 38 years old?!”

Shadow couldn’t help but laugh, Launchpad doing the same. “Mr. Mallard, I know may be a shock to read that but I assure you that everything on those reports is right. Mr. McQuack here is turning 31 in a matter of months if his driver’s license is anything to go by.” The duck handed Launchpad his wallet. “Now I must ask before I get going: Do the two of you remember what happened 3 months ago?” The two duck shook their heads. “Your parents' names?” Again, they shook their heads. “Well, that is concerning… but not at all surprising. I’m sorry to say that your memories might not return, but there is someone here who can help with that.” He brought over the red-headed girl. “This is Gosalyn, Gosalyn Mallard.”

“That's your name, isn't it?” Launchpad asked Drake as he stared at the girl. Drake nodded, not really knowing what that meant before Gosalyn stood before him with a soft yet shy smile.

“Hi, I’m Gosalyn…” She ran up and hugged tightly around Drake’s legs. “I’m glad you’re okay… Dad.”

“D… D-D… Dad?!” Drake’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he wasn’t sure what to do with his arms deciding to wrap them around the girl. “So… you’re my daughter? B-But I… I don't…”

“It's okay Dad, that's why I’m here.” Gosalyn backed up to get a better look at Drake. “You are… loud, prideful, have a bit of an ego, and get irritated when things don't go your way,” Drake grumbled as he arched a brow at his daughter. “But you’re warm and loving and… gave me a place I could call home.”

“Gave you a home?” Drake didn't understand that.

Shadow, fortunately, did. “It should be mixed into with your paperwork, but you had adopted Gosalyn a few months before your accident.”

While Drake shuffled through the papers in his grasp and finding copies of adoption papers and his daughter’s birth certificate right as she ren up and stood before Launchpad.

“We haven't known each other for long but from what I can tell you’re a klutz, pretty good with machines, and have a bit of a temper, but you’re funny and sweet and care about me and Dad.” She, as she did with Drake, hugged his legs as well. “I’m glad Dad has you in his life.”

“Uh-huh… and by ‘in his life’ you mean…”

“If you check the paperwork you and Mr. Mallard are enlisted as each other’s emergency contacts as well as ‘partners’, though I believe the regular term is boyfriends,” Shadow interjected.

“Boyfriends? So, we’re…”

Shadow raised a hand and smiled. “From what I can determine the two of you are together but I’m not one to judge or tell you who to have relations with, but I do believe you should be the one to rediscover your feelings for one another. Stuff like that, amongst other things, might come back through muscle memory- now I believe your gracious host should take you inside now as it has been a very long day.” Before Drake and Launchpad could say anything Gosalyn took their hands and guided them towards the mansion where Mrs. Beakley opened the door and ushered everyone in just as Shadow reverted back to his normal outfit and smiled.

“Take care guys, this will be good for all of you.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter took a lot longer than I expected to write since there was a bunch of stuff going on with my life outside of writing, which was annoying but I finally got this done!
> 
> Don't have much to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix them!

“So… you’re my boss?” Launchpad asked as he, Drake, Gosalyn, and others entered the foyer.

Donald nodded. “Yep, you’re my driver. I also should point out since I took over the company for my late uncle I am also the richest duck in the world, so there is that.” The duck smiled seeing Launchpad’s jaw drop, being at a loss for words. “Why don't you all stay here while I got fetch the others.” Donald left, leaving Launchpad, as well as Drake, stunned at what they just heard.

“Richest… duck… in the world…” Launchpad definitely wasn't expecting that. _‘How in the hell did I land this job?’_

“How the hell did you land this job?!” voiced Drake, practically reading the larger duck’s thoughts as he shrugged.

They did have much time to contemplate that as Donald came back with a parrot, rooster, and young girl at his side. “Drake, Launchpad, Gosalyn, this is Panchito Gonzalez and Jose Carioca, my husbands. This rambunctious girl here is Webby.” Both birds bowed with kind just as Webby ran up to them and smiled brightly.

“Launchpad, I’m so glad to see you’re okay!” She tightly wrapped her arms around the duck’s legs before he could respond. “When the doctors said you’d be in a coma it had us all worried, so it’s good to see up and walking again.”

“Uh, yeah… Webby…” He couldn’t remember anything about the girl but it was easy to see that she cared for him. That put a smile on his face.

Webby went on to properly introduce herself to Drake and Gosalyn because, as she explained, the McDucks didn’t know much about his private life so it was nice to finally meet his boyfriend and boyfriend’s daughter. It was then that Webby went over and stood in front of the others and Launchpad thought he saw her hesitate for a moment before throwing her arms around the boys. “Hey, guys! It’s good to see you back from camp!”

“Camp?” Dewey questioned.

“You know, camp… camping with-”

“T-The Junior Woodchucks, come on we just back that doesn't mean you have to block out what _just happened._ ” Huey worked off of Webby, watching realization move across the faces of his brothers as they agreed with him, going on about how camp was fun- Louie saying he'd never want to get roped into another trip for the rest of his life, which got Webby and the others to laugh.

“And the boys didn’t cause you two too much trouble, did they?” Webby asked Della and Beakley. “I know it’s only been a few weeks, but it’s good to see you both again.” The duck’s voice was soft as she smiled, Beakley bending down to pull her into a tight hug.

“It’s good to be back Webby, it’s good to see you again.”

“Why don't we help with getting all of you accustomed to living at the mansion, yeah?” Panchito suggested as the others followed him and Jose upstairs, discussing something or another that Drake and Launchpad couldn't hear as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

“Drake, Gosalyn, do you mind staying here while I take Launchpad? I have some things to give back to him.”

“O-Oh, uh… sure, no problem,” answered Drake as he kept Gosalyn close.

“Perfect, Launchpad follow me,” said Donald as the larger duck trailed behind him as they headed up the stairs.

_____

The two ducks had entered a room that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, with how webs painted the corners of the room and there was a nice layer of dust covering most of the furniture. Donald had walked over to the dresser and opened it, pulling out a brown pilot’s coat and brought it back to Launchpad. “You weren't wearing your jacket when you got into your accident, you actually left it here, so I thought this would be the perfect time to return it to you.”

"O-Oh, uh… thanks, Mr. Duck! That's pretty awesome of you!" The pilot's smile beaming with excitement as he took the jacket and wandered over to the full body mirror leaning against the wall.

"Please, call me Donald. You worked for my uncle for years and helped on plenty of adventures we went on, you're family."

"Oh, okay then Mr- I mean… Donald," Launchpad caught himself as he unzipped the jacket and slipped it on. There was this sense of… familiarity seeing it hug against his chest and arms, a sort of warmth that came from something that made you feel… safe.

As he analyzed how the jacket looked on him- feeling more and more that he belonged in it- he also noticed how torn up and muddy his jeans was, his shirt looking much the same with some additional patchwork, and how his hair was messy and shaved. Launchpad frowned, not really knowing how he didn't notice his state of dishevelment earlier. "Hey, Donald?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of accident were me and Drake in? I know it sent us to the hospital, and if these are the clothes I had on when it happened it's got me a little curious."

The duck went wide-eyed when Launchpad asked, his voice failing him a bit as he began stuttering. "O-Oh, uh, w-well you see, uh…"

"Like was it bad?" Launchpad asked, still looking at himself and oblivious to the conflict Donald was going through. "It sent us to the hospital, so was it like a car crash or-"

"No!" Donald shouted with no hesitation getting the attention of the larger duck, that fateful night flashing through Donald's mind. "N-No, it… it wasn't anything like that. It was… a gang," the duck thought up on the spot.

"A gang?"

"Yeah, uh, a gang was causing some trouble in the neighborhood you and Drake lived in St. Canard," Donald began as the story formulated in his head. "You… didn't live in the nicest of areas, and since St. Canard has a higher crime rate than most cities it was bound for disaster. You and Drake took some nasty beatings, and a lot of blows to the head, as they broke into your apartment. Some of your neighbors dragged the two of you out of your apartment… as it burned up. The only stuff that survived was some things you guys stored in a safe like you birth certificates and stuff." Donald's scenario explained why they didn't have much and their appearances, but it hurt to know that it was completely possible in the city limits of St. Canard.

Launchpad himself was shocked to hear all of this transpired where he was told he lived at. "Wow, that… sucks. Gosalyn wasn't around for that, right?" Though the duck only remembered the last hour, Launchpad felt a powerful urge to protect the kid along with something else bubbling to the surface at the thought of Gosalyn hurt.

"No, she was with a neighbor at the park when it happened," Donald lied effortlessly. "They brought her to the hospital once you and Drake were safely inside."

Launchpad nodded, feeling thankful for that neighbor when he felt one of the pockets on his jacket and noticed there was something inside. Opening the pocket the duck pulled out what looked like a… family photo consisting of a burly barrel-chested older man, a very happy older woman, a spry young woman, and- "Is that… me?" He stared at the image of himself, which was playful and happy with his family, and the pilot felt that something was… missing… but quickly shook off the feeling as the photo a swell of joy to the duck.

"Yep, and your entire family too. The Flying McQuacks as they're called, you've explained before that they're stunt pilots."

"Stunt pilots? That's pretty cool!" Launchpad felt another swell and this time of pride as he tucked the picture back into his jacket.

Donald smiled as he lightly punched the larger duck in the arm. "Now since that's settled let's head back to the others, shall we?"

_____

"Are… A-Are you sure?" Launchpad asked as he held the golden debit card in his hands, Drake and Gosalyn completely dumbfounded.

"Of course, I have plenty of money so it's no issue. The three of you don't have much since your apartment burned down, so go buy yourselves some new clothes. I'll have José look for a house for you three in the more suburban area of St. Canard- should be safer as well- but until then you're all welcome to stay at the Manor, Lord knows that we have plenty of- Ack!" Donald was cut off by the crushing hug delivered by Launchpad as the latter duck grinned ear to ear while tears bloomed in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Duck, that means the world to us!" Though it had been quite some time since Donald had been on the receiving end of a McQuack Hug it was… nice to feel again.

"You're welcome Launchpad, and it's Donald don't forget that."

"Right right, of course," agreed Launchpad as he stepped back wiping tears from his eyes. "So I guess we should head off to the store, right? So… keys?" Being the chauffeur Launchpad would assume he would have the keys to what would be a limo, but being in the hospital Donald most likely had them. The larger duck was right in his thinking as Donald nodded, fishing the keys out of his pocket and tossing them over. "Okay, let's go… Darling?" he questioned as he turned to Drake, who just shrugged. "Eh, I'll work on it- come on Gosalyn!" Launchpad scooped up the duck placing her on his shoulder, getting an excited squeal as Drake trailed behind them.

As their figures disappeared behind the front door Donald let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding before turning his attention to the stairs leading to everyone else. "Well… guess it's time to face the music."

_____

"Launchpad _watch the road!_ " screamed Drake as his entire body was tight and shaking while the pilot swerved and darted past the cars in front of him while he examined the inside of the limo.

"Relax Drake we're fine- oh look a map!" The larger duck opened up the glove compartment to find a map of the city and shuffled it open with one hand before handing it to Drake. "Here, I don't remember anything about the city so look for the closest clothing store," he ordered as he looked far too relaxed for Drake's tastes. "Like I was saying, _we're fine._ Gosalyn's having fun, right Gos?" The duck looked back to see the squealing child as she slid back and forth in the back seat having the time of her life.

" _LAUNCHPAD **THE ROAD!**_ " Drake had feverishly grabbed the wheel to dodge some pedestrians even if they weren't in any way going to hit them, the duck just wanted to be safe.

"Ah!" Launchpad smacked his hand away, proceeding to take a sharp left turn. "I'm the driver so no assisting!"

"This is going to be the last time _I let you drive!_ " shouted the smaller duck as he began gritting his teeth as he tried focusing on the map through Launchpad's insane driving. Even with all the chaos, he managed to read the map just fine to find what he was looking for. "O-Okay you're going to have to take the next right if you're not- _**INSANE!**_ " The pilot did what he was told, rather aggressively in Drake's opinion, as the smaller duck continued to rattle off directions until he almost ripped the map apart as Launchpad hastily pulled into the parking lot and skid into the space without any issue. The limo was perfectly center in the parking space. "How can someone drive like a getaway driver park so perfectly?"

Launchpad shrugged. "Don't know, I guess I'm just that good."

"Hey, no, none of that, I'm the cocky one." Drake punched Launchpad in the arm as he went to get Gosalyn out of the back.

Inside was your basic department store with clothes, shoes, and accessories that ranged from flowers and trucks for younger kids to beautiful dresses and blazers and dress shirts for adults. The trio grabbed a cart and made their way through the seemingly endless aisles- as the store was quite huge- and while looking around an idea popped up in the pilot's head. "Hey babe, why don't we split up? You find stuff you want and I'll help to pick out stuff for Gosalyn… if that's okay with you that is…" Launchpad's voice grew a little quiet near the end of his suggestion, not really knowing if he's overstepping his boundaries.

Drake quirked his brow. "Uh… Why?"

"W-Well it's just, uh, you know… we don't really remember much, but I'm kinda the uh… third wheel here. She's your daughter and I thought that I could… you know… get to know her a little more." The larger duck didn't care to look at Drake in case he might've upset his partner, hearing an irritated sigh.

"Launchpad we're in this together and Gosalyn's here to help us through this pretty sucky time, so go I don't mind." A snicker escaped his lips when Launchpad looked surprised hearing that. "What? You thought I was gonna say no?"

"Uh… maybe?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Go, just meet back up in an hour!" he ordered with a smile.

"Oh, o-okay Drake, see you on a bit!"

"See ya Dad!" Gosalyn and Launchpad waved bye to the shorter duck as they drove the cart through the store, and as they approached the Kids Section the larger mallard gave Gosalyn a thoughtful look.

“So, Gos, whaddya want?”

The question, however, caused the girl to tense up slightly as she stared down into her lap as it was really the only way to avoid looking at Launchpad as she was sitting in the cart. “Can, uh… can we actually go into the boy clothes?” Her voice came out almost like a whisper as her cheeks heated up from partial embarrassment. “I h-haven't really had many choices when it came to what I wore, a lot of the foster homes just gave me whatever they had,” she truthfully said. “Didn't really have anything other than patched up dresses, so when Dad adopted me that's all I really had…”

“Oh… well… then if you see anything you like we’ll get it, okay?” Gosalyn looked at Launchpad to see his kind smile and reassuring gaze.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I got my boss’ debit card so we can't get anything we want!” cheered Launchpad. “Within reason, of course, can’t be spending all of his money on my first day back!”

Rolling through the boys’ clothes Launchpad watched in fondness as Gosalyn grabbed everything from graphic tees to flannels and even a few pairs of jeans along with some hats she liked. Gosalyn hesitated, however, on some of the “muscle shirts” that were hanging up but Launchpad gently squeezed her shoulder to tell her it was okay, which did the trick as she beamed and grabbed a couple. It was nice to see the duck expressing herself and the pilot wouldn't change that for the world.

After grabbing a nice section of boys clothes the two ducks carted off towards the Girls Section where Goalsyn picked up some big hoodies in neutral colors while getting a few more pairs of jeans, shirts, and even a few simple dresses much to Launchpad's surprise. “You’re grabbing dresses?”

“I mean… yeah. They looked nice and it adds a little variety to my wardrobe,” Goaslyn muttered, thinking she did something wrong. “Is… that okay?”

Launchpad responded by gently wrapping his arm around the small duck and resting her against his chest. “Of course Gosalyn, whatever you want. This is new to you as well as me, so I ain’t gonna stop ya.” The duck’s goofy smile got a chuckle out of the young duck before glancing at the partially full cart. “You got enough?”

Goasalyn nodded. “Yep!”

“Awesome sauce, guess it's my turn,” said Launchpad, though that was easier said than done. Carting off towards the Men's’ Section the larger duck was starting to realize how big he actually was, and while he could see Drake a bit in the distance the pilot had to search for the larger sizes the usually wouldn't fit someone like his boyfriend. After a bit of struggling- and spinning his shirt around- Launchpad figured out that he was an XL in shirts and most likely an XL-XXL when it came to jackets and hoodies. Gosalyn helped pick out some plain t-shirts she thought the duck would like- only having to put back an olive-colored shirt as McQuack wasn’t feeling that one- and Launchpad went to grab some V-Necks and a few hoodies and even a nice brown leather jacket he spotted out of the corner of his eye. All and all it was going out to be pretty productive… until he hit a little snag.

Gosalyn was walking next to Launchpad, as she was tired of sitting, as they went over to the pants area and the pilot felt a lump in his throat form as he realized one little detail. “Uh… Gos?”

“Yeah?”

“Um… c-can you help me with something?” Heat rose from under the duck’s collar as a blush deepened on his face. “C-Can you… check, um… my pants size??” The moment the last word of his question left his beak Launchpad felt his entire face light up red, not even bothering to look at the duck next to him.

“Oh, uh…” If Gosalyn said she wasn't also embarrassed she would be lying, but thinking about her situation it was understandable. “That's-”

“Actually nevermind! That was a really awkward and kinda creepy question to ask so I’ll just-”

“Woah Woah, hey, Launchpad it's okay!”

“How?! How is that okay?!”

“Because it's not like that's the _only thing_ you don't remember, you’re relearning everything so it’s fine.”

Realization kicked in faster for the duck this time around. “Oh… right… so…”

Goslayn rolled her eyes, already growing more comfortable being around the duck. “Just still, okay Launchpad?” The larger duck just briskly nodded as she pulled back his pants’ waistband, a slight hiss escaping his lips before she read the tag on the back. “You’re a size 36.”

“Okay cool,” said Launchpad rather quickly as he began rifling through the jeans and such, doing his best to will his blush away.

After picking out some pants, Launchpad and Gosalyn rolled through the Mens’ underwear sections to where the larger duck cupped his hand over the girl’s eyes as he grabbed a pack of large underwear- he was just guessing as he was _**not**_ going to have Gosalyn look at his underwear- before sighing. “I think we got everything we needed, whaddya think?” The duck’s heart rate from his earlier debacle was finally slowing down as he returned to his normal goofy self. Gosalyn nodded in agreement, satisfied with everything she got for herself. “Great! Why don't we go check up on Drake, shall we?”

_____

Drake waved as Launchpad and Gosalyn drove towards the Kids’ Section, now alone to pick out what he needed.

Truth be told Drake wasn't really sure what he liked, he had a feeling Launchpad was going to figure out much faster what he liked to wear so he just wandered around and waited for anything to catch his eye. The mallard walked through where they stored the pants before scoffing at the idea and headed toward the shirts to find much to be desired.

He picked up a salmon-colored button up before shaking his, putting it back, before passing by a bunch of other styles of shirts that didn't seem to click in his head in any way. It took about 20 or so minutes before Drake found some collared shirts to his liking, purple; grey; and red respectively, and hanging them off his arm before continuing his search. The duck thought it would be a good idea to stick to more semi-formal clothes as that's what he seemed to be more comfortable with, so Drake grabbed some polo shirts and even some nice vests that could good with his button-ups without it looking to dinner date-ish.

The duck managed to pick up a few more things before going to get some basic clothes for working out- he felt like he'd enjoy running- and wandered over to the jackets and hoodies and picked up some of those as well. There was, however, some coats that did catch his eye: The first was a dark grey trench coat and the other was a beige trench coat that you see detectives wear in movies and such.

Trying on the first one it was decently heavy but not too much so and its length was nice enough to wear the duck could wear it while going to the store or, if the situation called for it, a nice restaurant. The other, however, was lighter and loose and came up to just above his ankles, but rather than be annoyed by it, Drake… quite enjoyed how it looked. It was larger on his smaller body so when gripping the edges and expanding the coat it resembled something akin to a cape, which Drake couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Even with the ugly yellow turtleneck he was wearing he did a few twirls to see how the coats looked afterward and it just felt… right.

“Looks like somebody’s enjoying themselves,” a deeper voice behind him pointed out, causing the duck to jump out of his skin as he whipped around to see Launchpad and Gosalyn.

“Give me a heart attack, why doncha!” grumbled Drake as he ripped the coat off his shoulders, placing it back on its hangar.

“No please continue what you were doing, you seemed to be enjoying yourself,” snarked Launchpad as the smaller duck glared at him as he put his own clothes in the already almost full cart. “Got everything you need?”

“For now, what about you guys? You seem to have gotten plenty of clothes,” sniped Drake, eyeing to fully cart.

At this Launchpad and Gosalyn blushed. “Heh, I guess we did go a little overboard.”

Drake sighed. “Whatever, as long as you’re happy I can't complain. Ready to go?”

“Yep!” exclaimed Launchpad, Gosalyn nodding in agreement.

“Great, then let's get out of here.”

“No problemo Drake!”

_____

Driving back to the Manor didn't take as long since Launchpad knew the way back this time, even if his driving was still something left to be desired.

Once they got back Launchpad and Mrs. Beakley- who was dressed in a nicer housekeeper uniform than the last one he saw- brought all of the clothes upstairs for the ducks to change into their new clothes in separate rooms. When the pilot shut his door, took out all of his clothes, and laid them all out on his bed he realized… he _did_ buy a lot of clothes, so that meant a lot of choices. The duck knew he wanted to wear his pilot’s jacket, but he had no clue what to do after that.

It took some time- and a lot of second-guessing- but the duck decided on the beige cargo pants and a plain black shirt, sans the boots he had on since they were thrashed.

Taking a shower first his mind drifted to what Gosalyn and Drake might change into, feeling himself growing giddier just at the thought of everyone in fresh new clothes: him, his boyfriend, and his… Gosalyn.

Truth be told Launchpad wasn't really sure what to call Gosalyn. From what he was told, he and Drake had only been dating a short time before they were attacked at their apartment, so there wasn't really a lot of time to bond and now everything was reset and that left Launchpad a little lost as to his position with them. The duck could tell he cared for them, but Gosalyn was Drake's daughter so what was Launchpad? Her dad's boyfriend? But where did that leave them?

The duck shook away the saddening thoughts as he climbed out of the shower, dried off, and headed back to his room. Slipping on a new pair of underwear and his pants he liked how everything felt on him and right as he went to throw on his shirt he felt the blood drain from his body as he properly looked at his chest: scars, tons of them, littering his chest, abs, and back that ranges from small slices to huge gashes; others resembled what could only be described as bullet holes; and many parts that were covered in burns.

Launchpad's eyes went wide seeing all of the damage covering him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tracing a few it shocked the duck how some seemed super sensitive while others he couldn't feel anything at all. It was… unnerving at a little worrisome, he didn't know if was from getting beat by gang members or what but they did bother him quite a bit. _'Some of these look old… really old…'_

Launchpad pushed that back for now as he put on his shirt and there on his jacket before leaving his room, not really doing much with his hair as he needed to wait for it to grow in.

Coming downstairs he spotted everyone else waiting: Donald, Panchito, and José were waiting by the stairs; Mrs. Beakley and who he remembered as Della were talking; and the triplets were sucked into Webby's storytelling as she went on about something Launchpad couldn't hear. Everyone that was with him, Drake, and Gosalyn outside were dressed in nicer clothes than before. "Hey, guys! What do ya think?" he called out while descending the stairs. Launchpad felt clean, clad in new clothes, and pretty happy to see so many faces waiting for him.

"Launchpad you look great!" Webby complimented. "But what happened to your hair?" she asked, just now realizing it was buzzed around the sides and messy on top.

Launchpad shrugged. "Eh, probably the hospital. I'll grow it again, no worries!" he said, ruffling her hair with a smile.

"So, uh… where's Drake?" Louie asked, now in a plain green hoodie.

"Right here," Drake called from behind causing Launchpad to turn around… and have his heart stop.

Drake was clad in a solid purple button-up, a shiny black vest that highlighted his torso, and in a dark grey trench coat. He was washed as well as had a certain glow to him.

Launchpad found himself struggling to breathe as Drake got closer, his heart beating rapidly just as Drake stopped in front of him. "So… how do I look?"

"Uh, er, w-well…" Launchpad glanced at the kids before looking back at Drake. "There's… a lot of things I want to say, but there are kids around so… I'll just say you look _amazing!_ "

Drake's face grew red as a smile blessed his beak, pulling the larger duck down a bit to whisper in his ear. " _You can tell me those other things once everyone's asleep…_ " Now it was Launchpad's turn to go tomato red as a doopy smile formed on his lips.

"Ahem," Gosalyn cleared her throat which caught everyone's attention. "So, whaddya think?" The girl was dressed in a hot pink muscle shirt along with a red flannel tied around her waist and her dark red hair tied back.

"Gos, i just… wow. You look great!"

"You think so Launchpad?"

"Uh, Yeah! This look really suits you!" He ruffled the top of her head as she giggled.

"Gosalyn, sweetie, you look so beautiful," said Drake as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Anything you wear you would look beautiful in."

"Actually, she began, pulling back a bit from the hug. "I think I want a haircut."

"A haircut, why?"

"I've had long hair for a really long time, just thought it would be a nice change."

"Uh…" Drake looked at Launchpad for some guidance and only got a shrug. "we'll talk about it, but whatever you choose, we're with you all the way!" Gosalyn held onto Drake even tighter as the duck's chest warmed with protectiveness and… love.

This is what love felt like, he was remembering it clear as day, and Drake both Gosalyn and Launchpad to care about.

They may have lost a lot, but this was their chance to start anew… all on the same level and growing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Drake and Launchpad are still figuring themselves out, but they're getting the hang of things!
> 
> Leave your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I always enjoy reading them as no matter how short they never fail to inspire me and bring a bright light to my life! ;D
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I started my second year of college and the past four weeks or soo have been a steady flow of work and my mind's been pretty much on school so I hadn't had much time to write. Luckily things let up for a bit so I have a little break to do some work on my stories! Yay!
> 
> This chapter follows Drake, LP, and Gosalyn still adjusting a bit to their new surroundings but they're getting better... and even growing closer :D
> 
> A little warning though as there is some homophobia in this chapter, which felt a little annoying to write because, one, I'm Bi and can't understand this kind of hate and, two, never directly have come across this kind of hate in my life so it was kinda hard to write. It's not too bad though, just some vile words that lean more towards the irrational side of thinking (almost like all of that kind of thinking ;P)
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

It had been a few weeks since Launchpad and Drake came back from the hospital, still getting used to their normal routines again while getting used to the craziness that was McDuck Manor. The smaller of the pair always being spun around by kids sprinting past him, either running from Webby or Gosalyn, and it was driving him insane. Launchpad, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile from ear to ear every day as he always dropped Donald and Jose off at the Bin while Panchito went on trips throughout the day without the duck’s assistance. Della stayed with her brother to learn about the company more to help out a bit behind the scenes. It felt nice to get back to work after being in the hospital for so long.

The large duck went on errands for his boss and Mrs. Beakley, which kept his mind busy as a strong wind of familiarity blew over him as days past, and Launchpad felt himself feel more and more like himself… or who he thought he used to be at least.

“Gosalyn! Stop running around, you’ll get hurt!” The sound of Drake’s voice hit the duck as he entered the manor, heading over to the kitchen to drop off the groceries Mrs. Beakley sent him to get. He smiled hearing his boyfriend being his overprotective self when it came to Gosalyn, it was… soothing.

“Dad, I’m _fine!_ I’m on Webby’s team so it's really the boys that you should be worried about!” Gosalyn responded while firing a flurry or darts in the boys’ general direction while Webby scaled the chandeliers above.

“Huey, Dewey, and Louie aren't my kids, you are, and I don't need you potentially breaking anything that might be- Hey, get back here, I wasn't done talking!” Launchpad chuckled to himself as he hwelp-ed the burly housekeeper put things away in the cabinet and fridge.

She took note of the happy attitude of her helper and knew what it was tied to. “He’s gotten better at the whole parenting thing since you guys got back, hasn't he?”

“Heh, yep, Drake’s a natural at it! It's almost as if he was born to be a dad,” LP smiled fondly and he sighed. “It’s nice to see him connecting with Gosalyn, at first I was a little worried that things might be a little awkward but so far everything’s turned out great!”

“And what about you?” Beakley asked. “Have you gotten close to Drake again?” At this, the large duck blushed prominently.

“U-Um… well…” Launchpad tried hiding his small grin behind a can of peas and failing. “...yeah, we have. It's… been amazing, really, Drake’s funny, warm, and while he does have his little outbursts I find them adorable.”

“And what about Gosalyn? Surely you’ve connected with your partner’s daughter as well.”

This is where Launchpad’s smile fell a bit. “Oh… yeah, of course. I mean… Gosalyn's a good kid, she's bright, ambitious, and she's happier now than she was when we first got back to the mansion and… I _think_ she likes me."

"You _think?_ "

"Yeah, I mean, I was only dating Drake for a few weeks before we ended up in the hospital so I kinda doubt that's enough time to really get to know someone. She knew me before at least, so that's been helpful, but she's probably just being nice…" Launchpad's back was to the housekeeper now, but she could see his slumped shoulders and downcast head. "Guess I just feel like I'm butting in, she's Drake's daughter so I guess I don't really have, I don't know, power over her? Jurisdiction? I'm just the third wheel in that duo and Gosalyn knows I care about her dad so she's being nice to me because of that but there ain't really I can say to her about anything really and-"

"Launchpad, calm down," the duck rested a hand on his shoulder, which he seized up at the touch. The pilot let out a breath and didn't even notice how crushed the can he was holding was, luckily its contents didn't spill. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. B. Uh…" LP set down the messed up can. "Sorry about the can I don't… I don't know what came over me…" The muscular duck was still in a bit of a haze as his mind didn't pull away much from his previous spiral.

Beakley just sighed and put the can away. "It's fine Launchpad I just want to make sure that you're okay. You do know that both Gosalyn and Drake care for you, right? Do you really think that girl would do all she's had for you and Drake if she didn't care?" In just a few short weeks Gosalyn had become more vocal and cheerful as she made friends with the triplets and Webby, and during all that time she's done whatever she could to help Drake and Launchpad figure themselves out again: After a few incidents she had to explain to her father his almost unnatural resistance to pain, helped Launchpad out in understanding the Sunchaser again when both Donald and Gosalyn told him he was a pilot, and just did what she could to give the two alone time to reconnect. "She's quite fond of you, McQuack, so don't start doubting yourself just yet."

"I…" He glanced over his shoulder and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Mrs. B, that means a lot."

"Of course, now do you mind trying round up everyone? I'll start on punch in a minute."

"No problem!" The light returned to his eyes as he checked in the backyard first only to find the boys piled under Webby and Gosalyn as Drake stood by not really sure what to do. Launchpad just laughed seeing Huey, Dewey, and Louie beg and concede to their opponents, the dart guns tossed away as it devolved into a wrestling pile. "You guys having fun?"

"No!" The boys shouted.

"Yes!" Gosalyn and Webby shouted. The latter pulled Louie into a headlock while the former smiled and rushed to hug LP's legs. The larger duck was a bit caught off guard by this, but that didn't stop the warm feeling in his chest as he stroked her red hair. "Launchpad, are you done with work?"

"Uh… for the moment at least, Mrs. B sent me out here to get you guys. She's making lunch right now so I guess it's time to get cleaned up," he mentioned, noticing the caked-on dirt onto the kids' clothes. _'They really do get dirty quickly, don't they?'_

"You heard LP, time to inside everyone!" Webby and Gosalyn groaned while the boys sighed with relief as all five of them trudged inside and headed to the many bathrooms. "Thanks for the help, I wasn't really what I would've done to get them to stop."

"Eh, they're kids Drake, they'd burn themselves out eventually. Come on," Launchpad clapped a hand on Drake's back almost knocking him over. "I'm starving!"

_____

"Oh man, that was amazing! I'm stuffed, Mrs. B you're a whizz in the kitchen!" Complimented Launchpad as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. The housekeeper had made burgers and pasta, which was both filling and satisfying.

"Thank you Launchpad, at least _somebody_ appreciates my cooking," she said glaring at Louie and Drake who didn't bother to look her in the eye.

"Are you sleepy now, McQuack?" Drake asked, mischievousness in his eyes. "Is it time for bed?"

"Oh i don't know… maybe-"

"Hey!" Gosalyn interrupted anything from happening between the two. "Launchpad you said you were going to take me to the park later, you can't sleep now!"

"Oh! Right, I did say that!" The duck pulled away from his boyfriend almost immediately causing Drake to grumbled out of his chair. "Well it's almost 2 right? I'm gonna go pick up Mr. and Ms. D from the Bin right now and I'll be free for the rest of the day since José's working late."

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

"Now hold on there young lady," Drake piped in as he picked himself up. "Are you just not going to invite anyone else?"

"Actually," Mrs. Beakley added. "Webbigail has training to do and the boys aren't exactly allowed to leave the Manor as Donald and Della have a special project for them."

"...Oh. Then… get brush your hair Gosalyn, LP will be back soon."

"Count on it Gos!" The duck ruffled her hair before stretching and heading off. It didn't take long to get to the Bin and pick up his boss and boss's sister, but he felt a bit sleepy driving back- and combined with his less than ideal driving it was a journey getting back to the mansion safely. Worried about that he told Gosalyn he's taking a quick 15-minute nap before they left, to which had her throwing herself on top of him when his timer went off as he tended to sleep through those at times.

Refreshed and ready for their day out, Launchpad changed out of his "work clothes" into a plain white shirt, a grey zip-up hoodie, and blue jeans and headed out to the limo where Drake and Gosalyn were already piled into the backseat.

It only took a few minutes before Launchpad pulled into the parking lot- with minimal damage to the limo and surrounding cars- the three got out and grabbed some of the snacks and gear they packed with them. Gosalyn got right down to business tossing around frisbees to her dad and LP as they tried catching and sending them back. The three played tag for a while before Gosalyn decided to turn it into a game of "How fast it would take for Gosalyn to tackle down two grown ducks".

The answer was less than 10 minutes.

After a while Launchpad sat down at one of the benches nearby as he couldn't believe how much Gosalyn was trying him out. _'I'm not that old, am I? No, can't be, I'm only 30.'_ The duck cracked open the water bottle in his possession and took a hefty drink, the sound of laughter coming from Drake and Gosalyn was brought a smile to his face. It was nice to see Gosalyn happy and to see Drake let loose for a bit. The shorter duck was under a good amount of stress from both learning how to be himself again as well as learning how to be a dad again. Launchpad was glad to help… but he still felt a little out of place in their dynamic and he wasn't really sure why, and though Mrs. Beakley talked to him earlier that day, he still had that underlying feeling out being out of place.

"Is she yours?" Launchpad jumped when he heard the voice next to him, the duck noticing the dog sitting next to him.

"What?"

"The little girl over there," the guy continued pointing towards Gosalyn. "I just thought that, well, you have similar colored hair so I thought- I'm sorry if I'm-"

"No no, it's fine, that's a fair assumption, I can see why you would think that. No though, she's my friend's kid," Launchpad explained, gesturing to Drake being chased around. "We've been trying to settle after losing our apartment a bit back, so it's been a while since she's gotten out."

"That's nice of you, what about her mother? Shouldn't she be here too?"

"Gosalyn's adopted, my friend got her right before our place in St. Canard burned down, but Drake's been an awesome dad so far! Gosalyn's been really happy, I think, with just the three of us- though she's made some good friends with my boss's kids," he absentmindedly went through, not moving the look of shock from the dog.

"What… what do you mean 'the three of you'?"

"The three of us: Me, Gosalyn, and my boyfriend Drake. Sorry, I called him just a friend, didn't I? I'm still getting used to this whole relationship thing." Launchpad started to blush before smiling like an idiot.

The smile, however, didn't last long. "Oh… so that girl's not really gonna have a motherly figure in her life."

"I mean my boss's sister seems pretty fond of her, but I guess that's more of an aunt than a mother."

"Things are going to be difficult for hern especially having a _fag_ for a father."

Launchpad's smile dropped instantly as venom dripped from the dog's maw. "W-What did you say?"

"It's not right for homos to raise kids, they won't grow properly in an environment like that." Each word was even viler than the last and each word burned McQuack's ears and that hot feeling welled up in his chest.

"Stop…"

The dog didn't listen. "I mean why allow that? All you queers are just gonna corrupt the next generation with your perverted-" he didn't get much else out before a thick fist slammed into his face, sending him careening into the ground.

" _ **SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!**_ "

_____

"Gosalyn get off of me!" Drake playfully ordered as Gpsalyn pressed her entire weight into his back as he tried rolling around.

"Gotta get me to move yourself Dad, sorry!"

"Oh really? Is that how it's going to be? Well then… I guess I'll have to _take you up on that!_ " shouted Drake as he spun around and trapped his daughter in a tight hug. "Gotcha!" He yelled before peppering her in kisses.

"No, stop, dad!"

"Is it a crime to show that I love my daughter?"

"It is when You're embarrassing me!"

"That's my job though!" They stayed like that for a while before the grumpy duck let her go and smiled. "I'm doing a good job, right Gos? Being your dad an' all?"

"What? Yeah, of course, you are! You're doing a pretty good job so far, you have a knack for this."

"Really? That's-"

" _ **SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!**_ " The roar from Launchpad shocked both duck's as they turned to see the large duck, fire in his eyes, huffing and growling. The dog on the ground had a bloody snout and glared at his assailant. The pilot grabbed the dog the shirt collar and slammed his fist into his face again, this threw both ducks off as they rushed over. "Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?! Saying _shit_ like in front of me! What kind of _bastard _fuels that kind of hatred?!" He violently shook the dog, looking smug while spitting blood in Launchpad's face.__

"I was right, all of you queers are nothing but perverts and abusers. Who the hell you let you anywhere _near_ their kids?" 

Launchpad roared and his eyes went wide. " **YOU FUCKER!** " He growled before tossing his fist for another- 

"Launchpad, don't!" LP whipped his head towards the voice… and he felt all of the anger drain from him when he saw Gosalyn's worried and scared face. 

"G… G-Gosalyn? What's wrong, why are you…" the duck trailed off when he noticed what was happening, his eyes went wide with fear and confusion as dropped the dog. The throbbing in his knuckles now prominent distracted him somewhat as he started to notice all of the staring eyes from adults and children before turning to Drake and Gosalyn. "D-Drake… Gosalyn… I…" he took a few steps back before sprinting away. Gosalyn wanted to go to the muscular duck right away, but Drake stopped her. He asked her to gather their things before they headed back to the limo where the ride back or the manor was quiet and uncomfortable. 

The rest of the day Launchpad spent away from everyone else and any attempt to talk to the duck promptly pushed him away further. Donald, Panchito, Della, and Beakley weren't sure what happened and couldn't get the duck to talk and the kids wanted to comfort him- as much as the triplets could anyways- and Launchpad always looked scared to be around them. 

Night fell and he didn't say much as picked up José from the Bin before heading off to bed. 

The Manor was quiet at night, very different from how it was during the day, and though Gosalyn enjoyed the noise she equally enjoyed the quiet. It was strange, she had for so long been locked away in the dark, and while the dark did bother her, Gosalyn found comfort in the silence. 

Though when you're thirsty it's hard to really enjoy anything really. 

The duck got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, which never failed to satisfy in the middle of the night, but just as she finished her glass she noticed… sniffling. It was odd and it sounded close, so Gosalyn went to investigate. 

The mansion was hard to navigate at night for how big it was, but Gosalyn did her best to follow the sniffling and… crying? _‘Who’s crying right now?’_ The question scratched at her mind as the sound got closer and closer until she ended up at the Media Room where she found- “Launchpad?” 

The duck in question was hunched over the couch, crying loudly as he dug his fingers into his shoulders and arms from the angle she saw him. “Stupid… What the fuck is wrong with you?... Why did you… Why…” 

“Launchpad?” She said a little louder. “Why are you crying?” 

“G-Gosalyn?” the duck frantically wiped away his tears as the younger duck got closer. “W-What are you doing up, you should be in bed.” 

“I got thirsty, but why are you up? And why are you crying?” 

“It doesn't matter,” he muttered. 

“It does. Are… Are you upset about what happened at the park?” The larger duck stiffened, confirmed what she thought. “Do… Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head. “No.” 

“Do you want to talk to Dad? I can get him and-” 

“No!” He spun around to look at her, fear in his eyes. “No, don't do that just… I don't want to talk about it…” 

Gosalyn pouted. “Well, it’s gonna be me or Dad so your pick.” 

“I’m _fine_ Gosalyn,” Launchpad said with more force this time. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“ _YES I AM!_ ” spat Launchpad, forcing Gosalyn to take a step back. The larger duck noticed that and his heart sank into his stomach. “I… I, No, um, I-I’m sorry Gosalyn… I didn't mean to shout at you…” He turned away from her and went back to clawing at himself. 

“Hey, no, it's okay Launchpad. I know you didn't mean it.” McQauck scooted further down the couch, his back still facing Gosalyn as she climbed up behind him. She noticed he was just wearing a black tank top and striped boxers so it was clear he had woken up as well. “Is… is there anything you want to ask me?” She made sure the ball was in his field so he could have a little control. 

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking. “Actually… yeah. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

Launchpad proceeded to peel off his tank top to reveal all of the scars that scattered his body. “Am… Am I a bad person?” 

Gosalyn froze at that. “W-What?” 

“I’ve been thinking… I have a lot of scars, they’re all pretty old but can’t see any reason a good person would have this much damage. I mean… stab wounds? Burns? Bullet wounds? I just… before the accident, before I lost my memories, was I a bad person?” 

The younger duck wasn't really sure how to respond to that. “What do… you mean by bad?” 

“Did… Did I ever hurt you?” His voice broke just saying that out loud. 

“W-What?” Gosalyn wasn't expecting a question like that and wasn't really sure what to say. Her prolonged silence, apparently, was all the answer Launchpad needed. 

“I-I’ve been trying to figure out who I am these past few weeks, mostly around my attraction to others. During that, though, I kinda came across stuff that I wished that I still had forgotten and… I just don't understand that kind of hate, it doesn't make sense. At the park that dog was really nice at first, thought you were great an’ all, but the moment I mentioned Drake and I being together…” Launchpad clenched his fists. “He just started spouting off all that bigoted trash and I just… _saw red_. I _wanted_ to hurt him and when I did… it felt _good_. It felt good _hurting him_ , and I just thought… a good person doesn't like hurting people so I just…” his hand dug hard into his arm so much that he broke skin and blood trickled around his fingers. “I just thought ‘what if I hurt Gosalyn? What if I hurt Drake?’ I mean… did I do that before? Did I hurt you guys? Are… Are you trying to hide it because how you’ve described me doesn't line up with that and if I’m a threat to your safety I don't know why you would want me around? Are you afraid I’ll get angry if you tell me the truth? Will I hurt you? Will I-” Launchpad’s spiral came to a screeching halt as a weight tackled into his back causing him to freeze up, not daring to move. 

Tears silently fell down Gosalyn’s face as she held the larger duck. “You’ve never hurt me, not then, not now, not ever. That's not who you are.” 

“But-” 

“You’re right, in some regards. You weren't… always super nice, but that didn't mean you were a threat to us either. You just had… a tough life, that's where all the scars are from. St. Canard isn't always the safest place and you didn't grow up in the best of circumstances. You… got roped up with some pretty bad people, but you were trying to better yourself even before you met Dad and being with him only hastened that process. You and Dad are made for each other, so you listen to me,” she managed to turn him around so she could look him in the face. “ _You_ , Launchpad McQuack, are not perfect. _You_ , Launchpad McQuack, have flaws and issues like anyone else, but that doesn't mean you can’t work through them. _You_ , Launchpad McQuack, are the kindest, sweetest, warmest duck I have ever met only second to my dad, got it?” 

Launchpad didn't say much past pulled the duck into a tight and desperate hug, tears of relief and comfort rolling down his face. “Thank you Gosalyn… thank you…” 

She held him tight as well. “No problem LP, I here for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I would love to read what you guys think! It's probably the best thing for me, so every comment is appreciated!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out soon, but with college you never know!
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m back with another chapter of this! Fall semester has finally ended, for the mst part, so I can finally get back to my writing more regularly!
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter, as it was kicking my ass when writing it, so sorry if it feels a bit off. Might go back and add/edit things later...
> 
> Disclaimer: there’s some homophobic language later in this chapter
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

It had taken a few months but Jose finally found them a proper home on sell for Launchpad, Drake, and Gosalyn to live in. Donald assisted in the paperwork and it had only taken a few hours to finalize everything before the entire family was helping move into their new home.

The kids were a little sad not to have Launchpad or Gosalyn around all the time, but they knew they needed their own space, Huey wished for them to be safe as St. Canard didn't always have the best reputation. Drake, and José, reassured the duck that the neighborhood was in the nicer part and that there wasn't anything to worry about.

“No need to worry about us, kid, if anyone tries messing with us I’ll send them packing!” Launchpad declared while puffing his chest out, a sincere yet smug smile on his beak.

Panchito suggested having a housewarming party- which Launchpad and Gosalyn loved the idea- so the McDucks went out to grab whatever they needed while the Mallard-McQuacks finished setting up and settling in. During the party Drake had the displeasure of meeting his neighbors who he _definitely_ didn't take a liking to: The Muddlefoots were just so… normal, and their kindness was a bit much with Herb being too much of a “Dad”- loud and obnoxious- while Binkie’s squeaky voice gave the duck a headache. Honker was okay though, making quick friends with Gosalyn and McDuck Kids.

Too soon the party started winding down and goodbyes were given as Launchpad, Drake, and Gosalyn waved farewell to their extended family as they headed back to Duckburg. As night rolled around and Drake tucked Gosalyn into her new bed and wished her goodnight he headed off to the Master Bedroom, slipping out of his shirt and slipping on a pair of boxer to get comfortable as he crawled into bed. The duck slid up next to his boyfriend and cuddled into the side of his chest, Launchpad wrapping his large arm around him. “We have a house...”

“Yep, sure do.”

“A house all our own...”

“Mhm.”

Drake sighed. “I didn't… it's nice, to have a home all to ourselves. It feels-”

“Right… I know,” muttered the larger duck as he squeezed his bedmate. “It’s our home and it feels like we belong here.” He looked down and smiled. “And if I had the chance to change anything I wouldn't do a damn thing, everything’s perfect just the way it is.”

Drake laughed at that. “Yeah… Goodnight Launchpad.”

“‘Night Drake.”

_____

In just a few weeks time this very new family found their footing on their own: Launchpad still had his job as Donald's driver, gifted a 1967 Chevy Impala since Scrooge had so many cars collected over the years; Mrs. Beakley enlisted Drake as an "McDuck Enterprises Employee" and thus gained a paycheck every three weeks; and José helped the duo get Gosalyn ready for the next school year with school supply shopping and getting the paperwork done. It finally felt like their life was starting up again… everything was just… _right._

It was Sunday and Launchpad had the day off so he took Frale and Gosalyn down to the park, the memory of their previous experience still fresh in his mind even with plenty of time between them. _'This time will be better… I have anger issues, I know that, but I won't let that come between me having a great time with my boyfriend and… boyfriend's daughter.'_ Though the large duck thought of Gosalyn as his own as well he didn't want to overstep any bounds just in case… those lingering destructive thoughts in the back of his head...

He parked their car before moving around back to grab the picnic stuff from the trunk, hauling the stuff onto his shoulders as Gosalyn bolted out of the car towards the playground. Drake chased after her to warn her not to cause trouble, as she seemed prone to, and the pilot couldn't help but snicker at his partner's worrisome attitude when it came to the kid.

Launchpad laid out the blanket on the grass and got the food ready, peering through his sunglasses at the other kids and parents around enjoying themselves. Compared to everyone else the trio looked… odd, but that didn't bother them in the slightest: A barrel-chested duck in a brown leather jacket- he forgoed his usual pilot's jacket- a dark red shirt and dark blue jeans; a grouchier looking duck in a purple button-up, black vest, and grey trench coat; and a young girl with buzzed military style hair, a faded pink muscle shirt, and a red flannel do look more interesting than anyone else and that's exactly how they were. They had all grown used to what had been their favorite outfits they wore often, Gosalyn normally not changing much when compared to her guardians. Drake perverted to wear his longer coats and stuck to more formal-looking clothing while LP was more casual with t-shirts, shorts, hats, and all that.

When they had gotten Gosalyn's haircut a while back she had been the happiest they had ever seen her, much more comfortable with the shorter cut than with the longer hair she originally had. And while Launchpad's hair had grown back in, looking more like the picture Donald had given him, something just didn't feel… right. He had been looking at some images online to see what he could do, but nothing seemed to fit him, so when Drake was out one day the large duck went to the store and bought a barber's razor if he ever figured something out.

"Launchpad!" Drake's loud voice broke the duck out of his stupor as he glanced at his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Right as rain Drake!" he cheered as he fixed up the lawn chairs he brought. "Just thinking is all."

"Well don't do that often, can't be frying out your brain," remarked the smaller duck, which garnered him a swift but powerful punch to the shoulder. "What? It's true!"

"If you want to sleep on the couch, then yes you are right," snarked LP before blowing a raspberry at his love. "I'm a mechanic and a pilot, got to have _some_ sort of genius to do all that."

"You're a grease monkey and a bird," Drake began as he took a bite of a sandwich they packed, "anybody can learn that stuff!"

"Are you saying i'm _not_ special?" Launchpad whined, his eyes going wide. "I thought you loved me Drake…" He sunk unto his chair and kept his eyes on the ground. His boyfriend noticed this and immediately went into a panic, thinking he went too far with the teasing and tried to apologize. LP, however, was having none of it as he growled softly and shrugged 9ff any sort of contact.

"LP, please, you know I didn't mean it." No response. "I'm sorry, okay? You're very good at what you do, you can take apart an engine and put it back together good as new, fly great distances, and you are the best grease monkey I know. I love you, you know that right?" Launchpad didn't say anything. "Babe, please, i'm sorry…"

"Oh you will be," Launchpad's snarky tone shocked Drake as his boyfriend turned back to him with a smirk on his beak. "Let's see how you get through tonight without my solid body keeping you warm!"

"Wait what, no!"

"Yep! Enjoy the couch! It gets drafty in the living room at night, so plan accordingly!"

Their bickering caught some wandering eyes but no one said anything, Goaslyn herself groaning in embarrassment seeing her guardians being ridiculous in public.

This went on for half an hour- the two lovers devolving into fits of laughter and smiles- before Gosalyn came over and sat down to have lunch.

They joked, bickered,and laughed, it was extremely domestic… but they wouldn't have it any other way.

_____

Launchpad, Drake, and Gosalyn stay at the parked for about 3 hours, a nice healthy outing for a family, and while the larger of the two was packing up Drake looked around for his daughter. "Gosalyn, it's time to go!" he called out as he headed for the playground. Kids screamed, yelled, and shouted but none of it was was the spunky redhead. "Gosalyn? Gos, where are you?" The duck walked around every inch of the play structure but didn't spot her anywhere. "Gosalyn? Kid, this isn't funny where are you hiding?"

Drake started to get more and more frantic as no where he searched did he find his daughter, and no matter how much she called out for her she never emerged from anywhere, yelling "Gotcha!", and a stiff pit formed in the duck's heart with each passing moment. "Gosalyn! Gosalyn, where are you?!"

"Drake, what's wrong?" Launchpad ran up quickly, his blood running cold seeing the scared loom in his partner's eyes.

"I can't find Gosalyn anywhere!"

Thus the two ducks kept calling out, more and more erratic, and the worst feeling imaginable digging into their stomachs…

"Get your hands off me creep!"

The world almost slowed to a halt, everything growing weightless as the two duck's caught wind of the girl's worryingly faint voice but followed it anyway. "Gosalyn?! Gosalyn, where are you?!"

"Dad! Launchpad!" Her voice grew louder as they tracked it down the road. " _Help!_ "

They didn't even feeling their bodies move before wind whipped past them as they kept calling out for her, soon enough her voice was cut off mid-call but it didn't matter.

They spotted her… tucked under the arm of a ratty looking dog as his eyes met both duck's as he bolted down an alleyway.

Fire burned in the eyes of both men as they sprinted towards the dog, Drake grabbing the lid of a trashcan on instinct and as they blocked off the entrance LP ripped off an old pipe off the brick wall. " _Get your filthy fucking hands off my daughter!_ " roared the pilot, anger boiling his blood and his skin itching to break something.

Even the shaky hand brandishing a gun aimed at them didn't deter them. "What the hell are two fags gonna do, huh?! I pull this trigger and nobody is going to care, or better yet," he turned the barrel towards Gosalyn, "any sudden movements and you can say bye-bye to the brat."

Launchpad growled but didn't move, shifting his focus onto his boyfriend as if to ask _"What do we do?!"_ The look Drake gave him said _"I don't know…"_ and the duck's stomach sank but didn't show it.

Gosalyn knew what the problem was but every time she tried squirming free the barrel dug more into her head. "What's the problem anyway? Neither of you Homos have kids of your own, you're just pitting this one since she probably doesn't have anyone else. Let's make a deal: you let me take her and I get a nice price for her and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you guys have some of the money and you can go get another one just like her; It's not like she's anything special."

Drake saw red. "Nothing special? _Nothing special? NOTHING SPECIAL?!_ She's my daughter, _**everything**_ about her is special to me! To us! And if you think we're letting you leave you got another thing coming!"

"Tsk, self righteous queers, trust when I say she's isn't worth it," the dog mumbled before whipping the gum back at the two, aimed at Drake and fired.

The world slowed down, eyes widened as the bullet traveled through the air ready to carve its way through the shorter duck's chest… only for Drake to dodge and deflect it with ease, slide across the ground, and toss the lid with such precision that it sliced through the air and the dog's hand.

The kidnapper yelped as he dropped his gun, Gosalyn seeing her chance as she sunk her teeth into his arm and forcing him to let her go. She didn't get out unscathed as the dog growled as he sent his foot right into her stomach, kicking her with such force that she flew through the air and hit the wall.

" _ **GOSALYN!**_ " Drake and LP's voices mixed together as the former rushed to his daughter's side while the latter bum-rushed the assailant, cracking the pipe on the underside of his muzzle. In an instant the dog was on the ground Launchpad took a few more powerful swings to his body before an arm grabbed him and keeping him from swinging. "Launchpad, _stop_ , if you don't want to get sent to jail I would suggest leaving him breathing."

" _He doesn't **deserve it…**_ "

"I know, but not in front of Gosalyn." Hearing that the larger duck peered over his shoulder to see to worried look on the girl's face.

He took a huge and long deep breath before settling down, but not before spitting on the dog's face and taking out a cloth to pick up the gun, took out the magazine, and tossed it apart.

The sound of sirens was prevalent so the three ducks left as quickly as they arrived, getting back to the car and driving back home in silence.

Once they got home they kept Gosalyn close and didn't let her out of their sight, even checking over her for any injuries even with her complaining.

They out her to bed- which was pretty difficult as she didn't want to leave them but tried to be discrete about it- but the two ducks couldn't find it in themselves to sleep, so they just sat together in the living room.

Launchpad was shaking because of his outburst earlier that day, ready to cave in the dog's skull for even touching his daughter- this incident told him to stop being scared and actually accept Gosalyn was his as well- and it worried him that Drake might leave him.

They had talked before, after his talk with Gosalyn, about his scars and his anger problem but his boyfriend was nothing but warm and supportive. The shorter duck saying that he would be there at his side, but now he wasn't so sure if those words were true.

"So… we should talk about what happened."

"No."

"That wasn't a suggestion Launchpad."

"I'm not going to apologize for almost killing the asshole, he had it coming."

"I'm not arguing with you there, if Gosalyn wasn't there I don't know what I would've done or let you do so I’m not faulting you there." Drake wrapped his arms around LP and nuzzled his beak into the crook of his neck. "I just wanted to know how you were doing. I know that type of anger can be overwhelming, so I'm glad you settled down. What was going through your head?"

Launchpad sighed as he cupped both of Drake's hands in one of his own. "I just… I just knew I had to protect Gosalyn, different from before. She was my only focus even when was beating that creep, all that was going through my head was _'Don't let anyone near her, the only thing that matters is her'_."

"Is that… the first time you've felt like that?" asked Drake.

Launchpad shook his head. "It was just louder this time, I've been really happy being in yours and Gosalyn's life but a part of me still felt out of place." The duck sighed. "I know it's stupid, but it was hard to ignore those thoughts in my head."

"Was?"

"I realized that while I'm with you Gosalyn is my daughter too, and even if for some reason we break up i just want to be there for her. She's already done so much for us, being as young as she is, so i just want to give back to her what she's given us."

Drake hummed with approval as he let's his partner's words sink in. "I'm glad, just be careful with that anger okay? Channel it to protect our friends and this family."

"I will," Launchpad answered with conviction.

"...And maybe you'll have to use it for others too…" muttered Drake.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, just rambling."

St. Canard wasn't the safest of cities, but the Mallard-McQuacks called it home… but there was one Drake Mallard that felt like more could be done, and after what he saw himself do against the kidnapper that crazy idea of his gained a little more traction in his mind.

But that was for another time, for now he just wanted to cuddle with his love on the couch and ignore the darkness looming over his city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what’s Drake thinking about? (It’s kinda obvious but you know...)
> 
> So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts and any questions you might have in the comments below as they are always a joy to read! (Seriously, every comment that I get warms my heart and gets me really giddy :] )
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, another update! For some reason, this one was really hard to write but I made it through! Don't have much to say other than it's the beginning of our hero's journey!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Got this beautiful commission done by @stevarts/@stev_arts (Tumblr/Twitter) and I have to say I am absolutely in love with this! Their outfits are beautiful, their expressions are to die for, and how LP looks doesn't do my crush on him any good- Fine with that, though- so overall it is an amazing piece that I wanted to share with you all! They look _exactly_ how I imagined them to be! (Go commission them when they open up, I'm glad I did!)

__________

It had been a few weeks since the kidnapping incident with Gosalyn and since then St. Canard only grew crazier from there: An electrified rat roasting those in the streets, a mutated liquefied dog destroying water treatment plants, a Jester used modified toys to rob banks all across St. Canard and a plant-duck manipulating plants and terrorizing citizens everywhere. They called themselves the Fearsome Four and ever since their debut Drake could feel his resolve over his not-so-crazy idea become more and more realistic. And it's not just them, the short duck on more than one occasion had stopped muggings and the like whenever he went for walks, trips to the store, hanging out with Launchpad and Gosalyn, you name it. Each incident bothered the duck, but he believed he might be able to do something about it…

“You want to become what?!”

“You’re going to do what to your hair?!”

...timing just wasn't his forte…

“No wait, Drake, I’m pretty sure you telling me that you want to become a _superhero_ is more shocking than me saying I want to cut my hair,” huffed Launchpad.

“But your hair’s really nice!”

“Yeah, well… it doesn't feel like me anymore, I’ll figure something out later but let's keep the attention on that ridiculous idea of yours.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “LP you’ve _seen_ what I can do! I deflected a _bullet_ and _disarmed_ a gun-wielding kidnapper with a _trash can lid_ , I’ve tossed around more junkies and robbers around these last few weeks without even breaking a sweat, I clearly have some fighting prowess from before the accident so I’ve got that going for me!

“The city is in chaos practically every week, and if I didn't know any better I would’ve thought we were in a cartoon with how often these crazies come out! Launchpad, please, I think I can do this.”

“Do what?” Gosalyn asked, the young girl rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she walked into the living room.

Launchpad sighed. “Your dad wants to become a superhero, or vigilante, for the city, which I think is utterly insane,” he explained before plopping down on the couch.

Gosalyn, on the other hand, felt her eyes go wide hearing that. “You want to be… a hero?”

“Yeah Gos, I really think I can do it!”

“Like… a hero hero? Like someone who _protects people?_ ”

“That's usually the definition of a hero, yes.”

The young girl couldn’t believe what she was hearing… mostly because she didn't think it was possible, but the longer she thought about it and smiled at all of the warm memories of Launchpad and Drake and how they’ve come from their previous selves it showed that… she really _did_ help them change for the better.

“Do it.”

“What?” Drake and Launchpad said in unison.

“Be a hero, protect the city, beat up the bad guys! If that's what you want to do then do it!” She said leaping into her father’s arms, the older duck surprised by this quick acception of his idea by his daughter. “Just don't get too beat up out there, okay? I’m kinda young to be learning how to stitch wounds closed.”

“Don't worry about that Gos, I’ll have LP at my side!”

“When did I agree to that?” Launchpad eyed both his boyfriend and daughter who both gave him those puppy-dog eyes that he could never resist. “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?” Drake shook his head. He sighed. “...Fine, it’s batshit insane but I guess that's what signed up for dating you. Alright, I’m in, just don't be calling me a sidekick or anything.”

Drake laughed. “I won’t, and babe please watch your language around Gosalyn.”

“Oh… sorry kiddo,” blushed LP. “Don't repeat anything I say, alright? I’ll try not to slip up.” Gosalyn smiled at Launchpad knowing he was doing his best.

“Alright, LP grab your keys! We’re going shopping!”

_____

The trio headed to the fabric store so Drake could pick out what his look was going to be, and during the car ride they discussed how they were going to go about this in terms of Drake’s “territory”.

They had come down to the duck working at night, to contrast with Gizmoduck who pretty much could be seen around all day, and because of that, they decided to go with darker colors. The shorter duck picking out sheets of black, grey, red- _“Red’s an intimidating color!”_ \- and white as Drake wanted another color but didn't know what, so he grabbed a few dyes to choose from.

The next stop was department stores so they could pick up climbing gear and such as, Drake convinced, the duck would be jumping across rooftops most likely so he needed ways to get up and down easily. Before long they grabbed other stuff like gloves and material to make a mask, and while the duck shopped around he saw his world grow dark as something was placed on his head. “What the…?” He lifted the thing off his head enough to see a smirk on Launchpad and Gosalyn’s beaks. “And what’s this?”

“Need something to cover your head, so why not a hat?” Drake glanced at his family before turning to a wall mirror to see the dark purple wide-brimmed hat on his head.

He had a weirdly shaped head compared to most ducks- LP being similar with his height and muscle- and while the hat did fit him nicely… “Uh… no, not feeling it.”

“Really?” Launchpad asked. “I thought it looked nice.”

“Maybe for going out but not for what we’re planning, can you imagine how often it would fall off during a fight? No thank you.”

The trio picked up some more things to make up armor-like pieces and a utility belt of sort they did some shopping for LP, grabbing leather, boots, and military-like pants before heading home.

Jose had gifted them a sewing machine and kit when they moved into their house so Drake knew he could cobble something together… it would just take time. Trial and error, but luckily they had two McDuck Enterprises checks coming into the house so they didn't really worry about spending a lot- as long as they didn't screw up too much they would be fine.

This “little” project seemed a lot more daunting as Launchpad, Drake, and Gosalyn spitballed ideas as to how he was going to look but nothing seemed to stick. Drake knew that he wanted maneuverability- so no pants as usual- and a cape, but other than that he wasn't sure.

“What about a hood?” Gosalyn threw out. “I know you’ll be wearing a mask, but it might add to the look of it all.”

Drake thought about it for a moment before humming in approval. “Great idea Gos! I like it! A hood, cape, what else?”

“You could make some leather bodysuit?” LP quizzed as he scratched his head. “Don’t think I’m saying that right, but I mean like… I don't know, stitch together the cloth and some others stuff we get so you’re better protected? Does that make sense?”

“I… think I see what you’re getting at LP. I’ll write that down, so let's see now which of these dyes for me to use,” Drake said pulling out the white fabric and the several dyes of purple, dark green, navy blue, and faded orange. Funny enough, the only color LP and Gosalyn seemed to like out of those choices was the purple, which Drake agreed on. Now that he had that settled he scribbled down a few more ideas down before he was left to his own devices.

Soon enough the duck got to work and after a long week and a half, he called Launchpad and Gosalyn into the living room where a curtain was set up. “You guys ready to see?” Drake called out from behind the curtain.

“Yep!” “Let's see what you got!”

“Okay, here’s Drake Mallard: Superhero Edition!” The duck tossed back the curtain to reveal himself wearing a tactical style uniform: a dark grey upper body suit with long sleeves that looked like it could take a hit, a solid black mask resting on his face as well as a black cape and hood resting on his head and shoulders- a deep red lining the inside- fingerless gloves, and a pretty makeshift utility belt resting lopsided on his hips. “So… whaddya guys think?”

Gosalyn’s eyes dazzled with amazement. “You look so cool! It’s amazing!”

“Gotta agree with Gos here, you really outdid yourself here Drake.”

“Thank you, thank you!” The duck flapped around his cape as he stared at his reflection in the full body mirror he took down from his and Launchpad’s room. “Not the greatest but it's a start, but now I need a name. Whaddya think, what should my name be?”

Gosalyn’s heart dropped into her stomach hearing Launchpad’s answer…

“Darkwing?”

Drake looked at his boyfriend. “Darkwing?”

LP shrugged. “I mean, yeah… you’ll be working at night and you’re… you know… a duck.”

While it seemed that neither Drake nor Launchpad knew the significance behind the name, but Gosalyn was shaking on the inside. The girl thought that even the mere mention of the name “Darkwing” would trigger something in her dad, something completely evil, something… corrupting.

The name “Darkwing” was synonymous with the man that kept her locked away and out of sight, the man who fed her scraps whenever he came by, the man who left his muscle-bound lackey to guard her room as she shivered in the dark chained up to the wall.

Gosalyn had worked so hard to make sure that Drake and Launchpad could be the best version of themselves, allowing these ducks to live a good life without the burden of their past sins…

She was afraid all of that hard work would come crumbling down…

“What a weird name, Darkwing, really? You couldn't come up with anything better?”

Gosalyn looked back up to see her father looking a little annoyed at Launchpad but more in a playful way, that same kind light she’s grown to love still in his eyes as he scoffed and turned back to the mirror.

She felt like she could cry but she held back as she thought about other things, specifically about what Drake could call himself as a few ideas came to mind thinking back to her “friends” that gave her this chance. “You could… do something related to arrows.”

Drake turned around to face his daughter. “What did you say?”

“Well you need a gimmick, right? A style of fighting that suits you, so why not bows and arrows? And your name could be… Quiverbolt.”

“Quiverbolt, huh?” Drake thought as he looked over himself in the mirror. “Quiverbolt… I like it! I’ll have to learn archery now, but that's a small price to pay to becoming a hero. I also need something that alerts criminals but strikes fear in their hearts!”

“And why’s that babe?”

“Because fear is an excellent tool to use on criminals, my dear Launchpad: If I am feared then they will make mistakes, and mistakes allow me to get the jump on them and sent their butts to jail!”

Drake turned back to the mirror as an idea formed in his head. “I have to be… the Terror that Flaps in the Night, the… roller skate at the bottom of villainy’s staircase, because I… am _Quiverbolt Duck!_ ” he exclaimed with a quick throw of the cape and a smirk into the mirror.

Launchpad snickered. “Quiverbolt Duck? Why not Quack?”

“Too much alliteration! Now, I have this outfit on lock for now it time to work on yours Boulder.”

“Boulder?” questioned Launchpad.

Drake nodded. “Yeah, because you’re pretty much a brick wall and I have no doubt you could knock someone unconscious with a single punch.”

The larger duck thought about it for a moment before smirking. “Heh, alright I can work with that. Boulder it is.”

Drake smiled as he ran over and brought both his boyfriend and daughter into a nice group hug. “You guys are the best! And now that I’m gonna be a hero you can’t stay up too late Gosalyn, school’s going to be starting up in a bit so remember that.”

“I won’t Dad, just promise to stay safe.”

“I will Gosalyn, I will.”

_____

“Gimme your money!” shouted the dog as the woman in front of him shook with fear, shaking hands quickly rummaging through her purse for her wallet. "Hurry up, bitch!"

"I-I'm trying!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough!" he shouted, jamming the gun into her side. "If you don't want a bullet in your head then work faster!"

The woman squeaked fearfully, moving faster as instructed, but before she could hand anything over something whistled through the air. The dog cried out in pain as an arrow nicked his hand, forcing him to drop his gun. The woman took this chance to make a run for it and even when her attacker tried grabbing her another arrow scratched his shoulder and allowed her to escape.

The dog, on the other hand, growled fiercely as he scanned around where the arrows were fired but seeing nothing but the night sky.

" _Surprised you, didn't I?_ " A mysterious voice called out sounding as if it was coming from every direction. " _For scum like you being surprised is the least of your worries I'm afraid._ "

"Where the hell are you?!"

The voice laughed. " _Wouldn't you like to know…_ " Darting shadows from above drew the dog's attention upwards but with the pitch-black alleyway prevented anything from being spotted so easily. “ _I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night…_ ” The quick rustling of fabric came from all angles causing it to be almost impossible to pinpoint. “ _I am the irritating tag on the back of crime’s collar…_ ” A small pellet smashed against the wall on a fire escape, a large cloud of red smoke blooming as the robber could faintly see the outline of someone. “I… am _Quiverbolt Duck!_ ” With a quick whip of a cape, the smoke parted to reveal a masked duck clad in… a hooded costume?

The dog couldn't help but snicker at that. “Pfft, so all that mysterious talking and running around in the dark was you? I can see why because I wouldn't want to be caught dead in that.” He continued to laugh as Quiverbolt screwed his face together.

“Oh, so you think this is funny? We’ll see who laughing after _this!_ ” he exclaimed before quickly nocking back an arrow on his bow and shooting… as the arrow whistled through the air and missed the dog completely by a good few inches. “...I’ll get better at that,” Quiverbolt said as he leaped down from his perch and darted straight for the robber.

The dog, smug as one could be, though he had the upper hand on the short duck all of that smugness melted away instantly as he took a swing the costumed duck slid easily between his legs and kicked upwards. The pain shot through the dog’s body like a pulsing wave as he cupped his groin and fell to his knees wheezing.

Quiverbolt stood up as he dusted himself off watching the robber keel over. “Think I’m a joke now?” The dog continued to wheeze as he attempted to push himself off the ground. “Oh no you don't,” he said before slamming his bow into the back of the robber’s head, the dense metal knocking the dog out rather fast. Once that was settled Quiverbolt brought out some handcuffs, pinned the robber’s arms behind him, then dragged him all the way to the foot of the stairs of the St. Canard Police Station- leaving a note in the process before leaving.

The masked duck spent many hours of the night doing just that: running around the city in an attempt to run into any criminal activity… though in roughly 5 hours he ended up taking down two purse-snatchers, a would-be robber, and a drunkard trying to start a fight on the streets, by the time Drake got back to his house- coming inside though the backyard and second-floor window- peeled off his suit and climbed into bed he was beyond exhausted: His body ached, his eyes burned, his feathers were coated in sweat and grime, and all he wanted to do was sleep. The sun would be up in a few hours, which told him he was _definitely_ not going to get up to make breakfast… maybe late lunch, but not breakfast.

Through his own groaning, he felt a large arm wrap around his waist and pulled him close, his back rested against the uncovered warmth that was Launchpad’s chest. “Welcome back…” muttered the large duck, “...how was your first patrol?”

Drake sighed. “...Annoying…”

“Having second thoughts?”

“...No. Couldn't get around easily is all…”

Launchpad huffed, the duck not even opening his eyes as he talked. “Maybe you need a bike or something, and Webby has plenty of grappling guns so you could one of those too.”

“Later… too tired… wish you were out there with me…”

“Stuff’s not ready,” he said before pressing a kiss into the back of Drake’s head. “But I can't wait.”

Through the pain, grogginess, and incoming sleep the shorter duck smile. “Me too…” he muttered before letting the drift of slumber take over.

_____

Two weeks since Drake became Quiverbolt Duck and started going out almost every night to fight crime was a learning period for everyone involved: Drake had started falling into a "nice" routine of sleeping through part of the day in order to be more alert at night, Gosalyn learned how to make coffee so her dad always had some ready, and Launchpad grew more accustomed to Drake arriving through the window so he could be there to coax him to sleep.

The shorter duck asked plenty of questions to Webby about throwing stars and her collection of grappling guns- which she let him have one along with a few sets of stars- and he got some pretty decent fighting tips from Mrs. Beakley when he wanted to know some "self-defense moves". The McDucks seemed none the wiser to what they were doing and it was going to stay that way until this hero business properly settled.

Drake was sleeping off one of his nightly patrols, but the mass of muscle that was his boyfriend was not in bed with him. Said duck stood in the bathroom staring at his bedridden mulleted hair, the length growing very irritating as evident by the barber's razor in his hand buzzing loudly.

Every time Launchpad looked at himself in the mirror he didn't hate his hair but it just didn't sit well with him for some reason. The longer it got the more motivating he was to cut it… but he probably should brush his hair first ao he wasn't cutting through knots. After a couple run-throughs, his bright orange locks felt smooth, so after tying some of his hair with Gosalyn's old hair ties he got to work. Clump after clump of hair from the back floated to the ground as the muscular duck slowly worked through what he wanted before switching out for shorter and shorter guards before the sides and back resembled something akin to a fade. His shaved sides brought a smile to his face before he turned his attention to the top, taking small scissors to snip bits and pieces off until it came out how he wanted- one quick rinse, dry, and a fast ruffle gave him the fade and messy look he planned.

...maybe a little crude, but he could go to the barber later and get it cleaned up if he needed it too. For now, it felt like him.

Gosalyn was pleasantly surprised seeing Launchpad's new hairdo after he cleaned up the bathroom and went downstairs to make breakfast, complimenting it which put a smile on the duck's face.

Next thing he knew a startled quack came from his boyfriend just as he entered the kitchen while he served Gosalyn pancakes and hashbrowns- pretty much all he knew how to make. "Morning Drake! Didn't expect you to be up, to be honest after the late-night you had."

"Smelled food," muttered the duck as he walked over and ghosted his hand over the sides of his boyfriend's head. "You cut it…"

"Uh-huh, like this better to be honest. Whaddya think?" he asked.

Drake rubbed his now exposed head before running his fingers through the top. "It's… nice, it suits you. But, uh… maybe go to the barber's next time?"

"Is it fucked up?" Launchpad asked forgetting Gosalyn was in the room.

"Language, first of all, but no not really. Just missed some spots I think." The large duck shrugged at the comment as he grabbed some coffee and made himself a plate, Drake following soon after.

Once food was eaten Drake went back to bed and left Gosalyn and LP to their own devices, the two working their butts off to finish their own projects. The young girl finishing up some touch-ups on Launchpad's suit and the larger duck working on something special for him and Drake in the garage- the sound of clunking metal resonating in the garage and the smell of motor oil clinging to the duck.

It was around five in the afternoon when Drake felt tiny shoves against his body jostling him awake. "H-Huh? Wha?"

"Dad, come on, get up."

"Huh? Gosalyn, what is it?" His voice rough from sleep.

"Come on, LP's got something to show you," her excited tone matched her bouncy body language as she couldn't stay still, a smile creeping onto her beak.

It took a minute for Drake's brain to process what he was hearing but once he did he sat up and stretched. "Alright, alright I'll be right down." He didn't even blink before his daughter bolted out of his room, getting a chuckle out of the tired duck for her exuberant energy.

He just threw on a simple grey t-shirt before heading downstairs, his movement still a little wobbly as he was still properly waking up. "Alright, what is it that you want to… show… me…" his question died on his beak as he turned the corner greeted by a muscular duck clad in a dark grey high-collar leather jacket- fully zipped- custom black cargo pants and boots, and a simple black mask much like his own wrapping around his eyes. A plain utility belt clung to his hips, dark red boxer's tape wrapped around his hands and forearms, and his fiery orange hair parted against the grain as it laid more on the right side of his face.

It was a sight to behold.

"So… what do ya think? Cool, right?" Launchpad- Boulder- asked as he did a slow turn around to show off from all angles. "Me and Gos did a pretty good job getting this set up, true you did most of the bigger parts but you have to admit we really- mmrph?!" The duck was promptly cut off as Drake yanked him down by the collar pulling him in a deep kiss. Their daughter cringed at the affectionate display but the smile didn't leave.

Once Drake parted their beaks, Launchpad left in a blissful daze, the shorter duck smirked. "You look incredible Launchpad, I can't wait for you to join me out on patrol."

"A-Awesome…" the duck muttered before something crossed his mind, causing him to shake himself out of his daze. "But that's not all! I got some to show ya in the garage!" Stripping off the tape, jacket, belt, mask, and fixing his hair he gestured for the two to follow him out. The car was parked in the driveway so they left the garage empty other than the large object obscured by the White cloth covering it. "Are you ready?"

"Um… sure?" Drake wasn't really sure what was going on but he was at least interested as his boyfriend hadn't let him into the garage for the last few weeks.

He got his answer as his partner grinned as he tugged off the sheet to reveal a modified motorcycle and sidecar, the sidecar big enough to house someone of LP's size with some room, the body of the bike was black with the tall exhaust pipes a purple tint, and the sidecar and front cover- the latter looking much like the top of a duckbill- a darker red color. "You've been worrying about getting around the city so I thought you'd need a set of wheels of your own! I wasn't kidding when I said you should have a bike."

"Launchpad, this is… this is…" Drake walked over, ghosting his fingers against the shiny paint job, his eyes sparkling as he looked at all the buttons on the dashboard, most likely all with their own function, and couldn't contain his excitement as he hopped right onto the driver's seat. It felt like it fit perfectly under him. "This is extraordinary! I can't believe you did this, like how?! It hasn't even been a month yet!"

LP shrugged. "Eh, I'm pretty handy when it comes to fixing the limo and the car, and the Sunchaser doesn't stay how it is by idly siding around- I'm good with my hands Drake, you should know this by now." Drake's face lit up like a tomato which caused the larger duck to roar with laughter, their daughter thankfully oblivious to what he meant.

"S-So, what's it c-called?" he asked as he tried to force the blush down.

"Don't really have a name for it, i thought since it's for you that is let you name it."

Drake didn't even have to think about it. "The Ratcatcher, this is The Ratcatcher." Eyes still lit up like Christmas lights he turned to Gosalyn and crouched down. "Gosalyn, sweetie, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah of course Dad."

"And you know that if you ever try it take this for a joyride I _will_ ground you until the day I die, right?"

"Figured as much."

"Good, so now I'm going to ask you to go to Honker's house and hang out with him for a while, okay?"

"For… how long?"

He turned to Launchpad and the look of lust not lost to his muscular boyfriend. "Three hours at least."

"Wait really?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"W-Wait really?" Launchpad stuttered.

"Yes, I'll text you if you can be gone for longer, now off you go!" Gosalyn didn't need to be told twice as she got changed into record time and headed out the door just as fast. Drake and Launchpad still standing in the garage. "Now _you_ , Mr. McQuack, are coming with me."

"A-Am I?"

The shorter duck latched onto the collar of his tank top and brought him inches from his face. "Yes, yes you are. Any problem with that?"

Launchpad gulped, but the grin on his beak was hard not to notice. "Nope, none at all."

"Well then you better walk fast, move any slower and I don't think we'll make it to the bedroom."

The muscular duck didn't think twice before scooping his partner into his arms. "Yes, sir!"

_____

The night was cold as the streets of St. Canard were unusually quiet for once…

...that was until a large explosion racked the empty sheets, the front of First National Bank of St. Canard completely destroyed as a red and purple jester, a mutated water dog, and hazard-looking that left with huge bags of money in hand. Behind them came a parade of vines as what looked like a plant-duck rode them like a wave as many tendrils carried even more money.

St. Canard Police arrived on the scene a few blocks down. "Stop right there! You're under arrest, all of you!"

The jester giggled maniacally before reaching into a bag on his waist tossing out wind-up teeth, the prank shop toys confused the many cops as they walked around right before crawling under the police cars and self-destructing. A flurry of flying cars and splintered metal injured and scattered the makeshift police barrier, and to make matters worse tendrils shot out to tie up the less injured cops while those on the ground were bound by water. "Hehehe, nice work boys!" shouted Quackerjack as he, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot continued with their escape.

"You n-need to tone down the gunpowder in y-your teeth, Quackerjack!" chastised Bushroot as he weakly glared at the clown. "We're robbing banks, n-not trying to kill people!"

The clown rolled his eyes. "Oh _come on Bushy_ , you don't have to be a spoilsport all the time!"

"Those energy wasters deserve it anyways!" growled Megavolt. "My babies slave themselves on top of their stupid cars with no thanks! It's utterly disgusting how they treat my bulbs!" He wanted to say more, but his muzzle was bound shut by a ring of water.

"Now is not the time for your 'but wait, there's more!', Megavolt!" gurgled Liquidator. "And it's my job for the sale's pitch, stick to your role!"

" _Your role is sitting in a cell for the next 10 to 15 years!_ " a voice echoed as an arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself within Liquidator, a surge of electricity forcing him down to his knees as he dropped his bags of cash.

Before anyone could do anything small pellets splattered on the asphalt, the dark liquid had a metallic sting to the nose just as another arrow flew by, striking the ground, and erupting the dark liquid into a flurry wall of fire- not overly tall but enough to stop everyone in their tracks.

"Who's there?!" shouted Megavolt the moment his water bind melted. "Show yourself!"

" _I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night… I am the overstuffed burrito that spills into the lap of crime…_ " a smoke pellet struck the ground in front of the fire, the red cloud whisked away by a wave of a cape to reveal a marked duck in leather body armor and hood. "I... am _Quiverbolt Duck!_ And you, my crazed compatriots, are going to have nice pairs of silver bracelets slapped on your wrists once I'm done with you."

There was a beat of silence… before the three criminals burst out in laughter while their friend in pain chuckled lightly. Quiverbolt scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Okay now that's just rude, and I _sincerely_ hope you're not laughing at my suit as I look at a court jester, a failed electrician, a puddle, and a fern with legs."

"Hehe, n-no it's not that," spoke Quackerjack as he wiped away a tear. "It's funny that you think you can take all of us."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Megavolt as he reached into the water dog to remove the electrified arrow. "You'll either be fertilizer, blown to pieces, nice and crispy, or a fish out of water, so what makes you think a weirdo with a bow can fight us on his own?" The rat's fingers crackled with lightning, Liquidator slammed his enlarged fists together, the clown tossed strange-looking jacks in his hand, and Bushroot grew a few plant-hounds by his side.

Quiverbolt smirked. "Funny you think I'm alone because that's not how I see it." The faint whirring of an engine grew louder and louder, before long the black and red bike used a turned over car as a ramp to fly through the air, passing right over the costumed/mutated goons, before skidding to a horizontal stop next to the shorter duck. "Meet my partner, Boulder."

"'Sup," came a more gravelly voice from the muscular and tall duck as he swung himself off the motorcycle. And with a quick crack of his neck and knuckles, the duck smirked. "This city's kinda trash at its best and shit at its worst, but it's home. We've made it our job to take care of the trash, which includes your four." Quiverbolt didn't even see the large barreled gun on his partner's belt before he whipped it out and shot out a large canister that exploded into an enormous cloud of red smoke, the four criminals coughing and blinded.

The shorter duck blinked. "What-"

"Gas gun, worked on it the last few days, figured you'd want something non-lethal to shoot at the morons we fight," Boulder said before handing it over.

Quiverbolt looked at the slightly comical gun in his hand and smiled. "You can tell me about this later, let's deal with these bozos first!" Upon that exclamation, two plant hounds lunged out of the smoke and onto Boulder. Luckily they weren't overly fast so he was able to grapple his way to freedom right as a watery fist slammed into him. "Boulder!" Quiverbolt didn't get so much as a step towards his partner before lightning shot out from the smoke stopping him in his tracks.

With a quick wave of a large fan and vines, the smoke cleared as Bushroot and Liquidator cornered Boulder while Quakerjack and Megavolt stalked towards Quiverbolt Duck.

The rat flexed his fingers before shooting out lightning towards the hooded duck, and luckily for Quiverbolt, he had insulated his cape as a precursor. He was glad he did as the electricity surged through it without even harming him. This allowed the duck to tuck and roll just as Quackerjack tossed his jacks, the not-so children's toy glowing bright green before hitting the ground. The distinct hissing sound drew all three pairs of eyes towards the hole forming on the street. "You… You have _acidic jacks?!_ " Both Quiverbolt and Megavolt shouted as the clown shrugged.

"Never used them before, thought it'd be a nice to test them out!" His insistent laughter only drove the hero to do what he could to finish this as quickly as possible, but with a rat trying to shock him and a clown tossing small explosives and binds really kept him from getting in any way.

While Quiverbolt did what he could to deal with Quackerjack and Megavolt, Boulder found himself facing off against two snarling plant hounds- large, wide heads with rows of teeth and canine-like bodies- as a mutated water dog tried smashing him like a puppet in Wack-A-Mole. "What happened to you two? I doubt your mothers gave birth to a leaf and a water bottle," Boulder said as he dodged the large fists and lunging plants.

"I'm a scientist, I worked with plants in order to better people's lives. Experimented on myself, got more than what I bargained for," explained Bushroot as he kept the duck blocked off with his vines as his hounds tried to attack.

" _Reginald!_ Spilling your life story doesn't help us kill him!" criticized Liquidator, stopping his attacks for the moment as he glared at the plant-duck

"I thought he should know who's trying to kill him, it's the least we can do."

"Yeah," interrupted Boulder as he managed to jump on top of one of the plant hounds and smash it into the ground. "So what's your story? Puddle struck by lightning?"

"If you call now I'll throw in a supply of suffocation, for free!" cheered the water dog as he tried catching Boulder between his hands and failing. "Used to be Bud Flood, a spokesdog, before falling into a vat of chemically induced water at a factory, and this is all I am now…"

Boulder blinked. "Wait… your last name was Flood? Was yours, Bushroot?" The plant-duck's face grew a darker green as he tried growing another plant hound. "Wow, you guys were made to be villains." This seemed to fuel both criminals with anger as their attacks increased, unfortunate for Boulder.

Luckily for Quiverbolt his opponents seemed crazy but otherwise were pretty normal, fact being as the fight lengthen the rat and duck grew more tired with each movement. Sadly so was Quiverbolt. _'Should probably work on my stamina,'_ he thought as he deflected another explosive with his bow before shooting off two arrows at the same time, one hitting Megavolt's pack and the other going through Quackerjack's shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the jester laughed through the pain, trying to pull the bolt out, while Megavolt's equipment fried him and leaving him quite unconscious. This was the hero's chance as he slid between the clown's legs, tripped him, and slammed his face into the ground knocking him out, the increasing pool of blood worried the duck he pulled out some gaze from his belt and wrapped up the jester's shoulder tight.

Once they were taken care of he ran over to the Ratcatcher and aimed it at the two mutants while he looked over the various buttons on the dashboard, only having a few days to mess with the bike since getting it Quiverbolt hoped as he pressed one of the buttons. Two long silver barrels extended from the nostrils as two globs of grey matter shot out hitting Liquidator.

The grey material mixed with the dog's liquid body and quickly as his limbs started to slow. "W-What's h-happening?" The dog grew slower and slower until he stopped completely, the outside solid stone.

"Did I just kill him?!" Quiverbolt shouted.

"No! Quick-drying cement, still water at the core but I don't think he'll be getting out of that thick shell anytime soon!" shouted back Boulder as he took Bushroot's momentary pause at his partner turning to stone only to get a large fist slammed into his face, knocking him out instantly. The plants around them shrunk or shriveled as the plant-duck hit the street. "Good with plants, not-so-much in the physically strong column."

Both Boulder and Quiverbolt Duck met back up as fatigue caught up with them for a moment, falling onto the Ratcatcher as they centered themselves: Boulder was a bit damp with his boots and taped hands stained green while the archer had singe marks on his body from electricity and explosives and only a few arrows left. They managed to bind three of the criminals while parking the dog statue next to them, and while they put out the fire behind them the blinking red and blue lights approached them. "Finally! We've been waiting for you guys, what took you so long?" Quiverbolt asked as officers stepped out of their cars.

They looked around at the partial destruction to the street before turning their attention to the unconscious criminals. "You two did all this?" said one officer.

Boulder nodded. "They were getting away and we stopped them, you're welcome."

"Two masked weirdos stopped the Fearsome Four?"

"They weren't all that fearsome, to be honest," Quiverbolt added. "Annoying maybe, but not fearsome."

"And you do know that vigilantism is illegal, right?" another officer stated as they drew their taser. "That means we have to bring you in."

The shorter duck laughed as he hopped into the sidecar, his partner on the bike revving the engine. "Not tonight I'm afraid, but you can take those four in thanks to Quiverbolt Duck and my partner Boulder! Remember us, you'll be seeing us a lot more." With that, the muscular duck whipped the Ratcatcher around before any of the police could do anything and sped off.

Catching robbers and researchers was good and all, but stopping supervillains less than a month into this hero business? That did right by the old ego.

Of course, the Fearsome Four escaped prison not even a week after their arrest, but that didn't stop Drake and Launchpad from feeling good about their choice to do this.

Quiverbolt Duck and Boulder were here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiverbolt and Boulder's full debut in St. Canard! They're still figuring things out, but they're getting there. (Guess it does help that they took down supervillains their first go at them, yeah?)
> 
> What did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I love reading all of what you guys have to say as well as love clearing up some things if they don't make sense- as I did pull some more details from my other fic _Ducktales: The Reflections we Face_ , but not too many.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Tell me what your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I would love feedback on this fic, especially this first chapter as it is the prologue and sets up the history of this world before jumping into the story. (Hope none of it felt rushed!)
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will be but it's probably gonna be more than 5 and less than 10, so there's that.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
